


The last sunset

by dont_hate_me01



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas Story, Fairies, Fallen Angels, Happy Ending, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Sick Jared Padalecki, Vampires, Warlocks, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01
Summary: “Do you know why we call Felicia, Tinkerbell?”Jared shrugged. “Because she’s so tiny?”“Not quite.” Jensen took a deep breath. “She’s a fairy.”“No, she’s not.” Jared’s mouth gaped at Jensen’s explanation.“She is.”“Are you the boy who never wants to grow old?” Jared asked. He had a hard time believing what Jensen told him about Felicia. He had no idea if Jensen was serious or pulling his leg.Jensen slowly shook his head. “No. I am not Peter Pan.”“Then what are you?”“A Vampire.”
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 179
Collections: 2020 Supernatural & CWRPF Holiday Exchange, SPN J2 Xmas Exchange





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/gifts).



> **AN 1:** To, [junkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin), the inspiration for this story is from your prompt that Jared is ill and going to die, but then he meets this fascinating man (Jensen). They can only meet at night because Jensen is a vampire. I hope you will enjoy reading this story. It was a real honor in writing it for you. Happy holidays!
> 
>  **AN 2:** To, [jesco0307](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesco0307), thank you again for saving my bacon in editing this story. You are more than just a sounding board, you are an amazing friend!
> 
>  **AN 3:** To the mods of **SPN J2 Xmas Exchange challenge** over on **LJ** , thank you for hosting this amazing challenge every year!

“I am sorry, Jared.” Doctor Jim Beaver bowed his head. He has been practicing medicine for the past thirty-five years. Twenty-five of them as the best oncologist treating patients with cancer. Over the years he’d gotten to know a lot of people. But none of them had made such a huge impact on him as the young man seated across from him.

Jared Tristan Padalecki, age twenty-four, had his whole life in front of him, except that he didn’t. His time on earth was running out fast. Jared had been diagnosed with small-cell carcinoma of the gastrointestinal tract just over eleven months ago. It was a very rare form of stomach cancer and accounted for less than one percent of all stomach cancers. For a man of Jared’s age to be diagnosed with this type of cancer was nearly unheard of.

Jared had been referred to him by a colleague ten months ago. The young man had been positive from the word go. He had a smile that drew you in and it quickly became apparent that he loved playing pranks on everyone around him. During their first consultation, he had discussed all the possible treatments with Jared. The young man had taken notes and asked probing questions. Jared had phoned him on several occasions and asked even more questions. He wanted to know everything about his illness.

When the treatments started, Jared did not lose hope once. The chemotherapy had taken its toll. He’d lost all of his hair, suffered from permanent nausea and had lost an alarming number of pounds. He’d developed sores in his mouth and throat and had problems swallowing water. But he never lost his smile. Jared made sure to have a laugh with every other patient he came in contact with and gave hope to those who thought there were none.

After the first few rounds of chemo, things looked better as the cancer cells stopped growing, but the good news didn’t last long. Jared got admitted to hospital after he was found unconscious in his apartment. He’d started bleeding internally and had developed a urinary tract infection. His kidneys gave in and he had been placed on dialysis. Jared had been hospitalized for close to two months, and at one stage, he was sure that Jared wouldn’t survive. Then Jared showed them how stubborn he really was and he started getting better, but still pushed himself too far.

The nursing personnel kept on finding him in the children’s ward where he would entertain them by playing board games with them, reading stories to them, or just holding them close when they were scared or hurting. He would be dead on his feet, but he would never show any sign of weakness. Steadily and surely, he became stronger. His kidney function improved, and dialysis was no longer necessary. He got discharged from the hospital and things looked up.

Six months in and Jared started complaining about pelvic pain, more specifically that all of his bones continued to ache. He also had enlarged lymph nodes. What they found wasn’t good. The cancer had spread. They added radiation therapy. Placed him on a series of drugs, which, according to Jared, would make any pill pusher jealous. He’d spend more time in a hospital bed than out of one and still he refused to give up. They continued to treat him. Jared continued to be positive.

Now it seems that they’d reached the end of the line. The cancer had spread even further. This time into his liver and lungs. There was nothing more they could do. In all likelihood, Jared would not celebrate his twenty-fifth birthday.

Finally, Jared looked up and he smiled. “Thank you, Doctor Beaver.” He rose slowly to his feet and gripped the desk with white knuckles for a second before he straightened himself out and stood tall. He held out his hand. “You have done everything possible for me. You and your staff did your best, and I appreciate it all. Thank you.”

Jim could merely nod as he shook the offered hand. “May I ask? What are you going to do now?”

For a moment Jared stared out in front of him. A small smile appeared on his face. “I’m not sure.” He straightened his shoulders. “But since I’ve gotten so little time left, I’m not going to plan anything. I’m going to do as much as I can.” Without another word he turned and left the consultation room.

When the door shut behind the younger man Jim sighed as his own shoulders sagged. He couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever see the young man alive again. He didn’t have much hope.


	2. Chapter 1

**New Orleans – Louisiana**

**1 Month later**

Jared sat quietly in the corner of the lively jazz bar and looked around the number of people laughing, drinking and just having a good time. He took another sip of his club soda and grimaced as he struggled to swallow.

He’d been in New Orleans for almost three weeks and today was the first time he truly felt good enough to venture out of his room at the hotel. He had walked towards the French Quarter and found this small bar with some amazing tunes hidden away in the middle of an otherwise quiet block.

Jared looked up when a woman sat down across from him. She had vibrant red hair that hung loosely down her shoulders. He smiled at her.

“I’m glad to see you’re out and about.” She spoke with a Scottish accent.

He frowned at her words. “Thanks?”

“It’s never good for the soul, or the body, to be cooped up for too long.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t want to sound rude, but do I know you?”

The woman smiled and shook her head. “No, you don’t. But that’s all right. You’ve got more important things to worry about.”

Jared snorted.

“And I’m not only talking about your health. I’m talking about your heart.” She reached out and placed her hand over his.

Jared sucked in his breath as her hand touched his. His skin tingled slightly, and he shivered. It didn’t hurt but felt extremely weird and he pulled his hand away. “Who are you?” His other hand travelled to his chest. His heart was one of the few organs in his body that was still working as it was supposed to. The thing was, with the cancer inside of him, his body would give in long before his heart was ready to let go.

She smiled at him again. “If you really need to know my name is Ruth.”

“Ruth,” Jared repeated the name.

“Yes, dearie, Ruth.”

“And what do you know about my health?”

Her hazel eyes met his. “I know that you are running out of time. I know that where you’ve always kept on hoping, you’ve now given up on that hope. I’m here to tell you not to give up. All is not lost.”

Jared rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to be scammed into one or another con game you might be playing. Leave me alone.” He slowly rose to his feet.

“It’s not a scam.”

Jared towered above her. “I don’t believe you.” Without another word he walked out of the bar and headed back to the hotel. He didn’t notice the figure in the shadows staring after him.

****

**SPNJ2 Gift Exchange 2020**

“Not a very good job you did there, Mother,” Mark Sheppard commented as he sat down in the chair left vacant by the lanky young man.

“Oh, bite me,” Ruth snapped. “As if you could’ve done better.”

“I would’ve.”

Ruth sighed. “If you say so, Fergus.”

“Mark, mother. My name is Mark,” he whispered harshly.

Ruth stared at the man across from her. “Whatever you say, son.” She tapped with her fingers against the tabletop. “What are we going to do now?”

“We?” Mark laughed. “ _We_ , aren’t going to do anything. _You_ , mother, on the other hand, have to figure something out and soon. Time is running out.”

“Don’t be so melodramatic, Ferg… Mark. It’s just a wee little problem. I’ll sort it out.” Ruth picked up the glass her son had placed on the table and took a swig. Her face got red and she struggled to catch her breath. She glared at the man across from her as she managed to take a deep breath. “What the hell, are you trying to kill me? Your own mother?”

Mark shrugged. “You know I hate it when you drink out of my glass.”

“For months, no, Fergus, for years, you suck my tits. Your grabby little fists squeezing it for every last drop of milk I had in me. It gives me all the right in the world to drink from your glass.”

Mark snorted. “I know for a fact that’s not true. You gave me to the chambermaid. I never drank from you in my life.”

“Whatever.” Ruth rose to her feet. “Remember we’re having dinner tonight. Try not to be late.” She didn’t wait for a response but made her way through the mingling people. She smiled when she heard a scream and a curse behind her. It seems that Fergus didn’t like the fact that his glass no longer contained that vile concoction he tried to poison her with. He never liked frogs, while she herself was especially fond of them.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

“I thought you said that prophecy was a mere myth.” Emily pouted as she crossed her arms and stared out of the window into the night.

“It was always believed to be a myth.”

“So, you believed it existed?” She frowned. She hated talking to the man, he always had the ability to talk in circles.

“It doesn’t matter what I believe, what is of more importance, is that fact that it does exist,” he counter argued as he poured himself a tumbler of good bourbon.

“And just how the hell do you know that, David!” She whipped around and glared at him.

He shrugged.

His attitude made her see red. With a single swipe of her hand the tumbler flew from his grip and shattered into pieces as the glass collided with the wall.

David shook the small droplets from his hands, reached into his pocket and removed a clean handkerchief. He dried his hands while remaining silent.

“Damn it, David. Answer me!” She yelled. Emily moved towards him but found herself pinned against the wall. Her feet dangled a couple of inches from the floor. An unseen force kept her suspended and at the same time a heaviness settled on her chest making it impossible to breath. Her eyes bulged as she gasped for air. She shivered as he glided toward her and came to a halt right in front of her.

David leaned forward. “You might be chosen for this task, but I do not answer to you. You think because you are a couple of hundred years old, you’re a match for me. Girl, in my eyes, you’re still a mere child. A child that I will crash with a single hand.” He lifted his hand and closed his fist. At the same time the woman pegged to the wall turned red and her lips blue as he shut off her oxygen. Her eyes bulged and as they rolled over, he opened his hand and stepped back. She fell to the floor in a heap and gasped for air. David hunkered down next to her. “I will get you into Jensen’s bed, but you better remember who holds the real power here.” He rose to his feet and exited the room.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

“You followed him?” Misha asked the man with the skipper’s cap as they stood shoulder to shoulder and looked on at the funeral procession that passed by. The brass band had a lively tune going and the family and friends filled up the street. They were dancing and smiling, not celebrating the death of a loved one, but the life of the person who died.

“I did.” Ty tapped the beat of the music with his feet. He waved at someone across the street and smiled.

“And?” Misha demanded.

Ty shrugged. “He seemed all right. Got into a taxi and went straight back to his hotel. Smelt funny.”

“Smelt funny?” Misha wanted to grab the man next to him and shake him, but he knew it would draw attention. He settled for bunching his fists into his trench coat pockets. The air was humid, but he preferred wearing the tan-colored coat. It held various items that he needed at any given moment in time.

“Yeah, you know. Funny.”

Misha closed his eyes. He loved Ty like a brother, but sometimes the man drove him up a wall. He also knew it would be useless to try and get more from Ty. He tried something else. “How did he look?”

“Human.”

For a moment Misha thought if it were possible to jump in front of a truck and end his life, but since he was immortal, it would serve no purpose. “How tall is he?” It felt like he was pulling teeth.

“Tall.” Ty looked around. “Taller than me.”

Misha sighed. He was getting somewhere. “Practically a beanstalk then.”

“Mmm, as thin as one,” Ty replied.

“Hair color?”

“Don’t know. He had on a hoodie. I only saw him from the back.” Ty grinned. “He did have a fine-looking ass on him.”

“Anything special about him?” Misha couldn’t help but ask. They’d all assumed that the prophecy was a mere myth. Hell, he knew that Jensen himself didn’t believe in it, and yet, in the last three weeks more and more of the signs associated with the prophecy were reported. He personally had Felicia verify each sign and then they started to narrow their search down to a possible source of the prophecy. It had been a difficult task. But finally, they’d managed to narrow it down to a couple of persons. Something pulled Misha towards this human and he’d asked Ty to follow the man and get everything they could on him. For the past three weeks he’d done nothing but stay in his hotel. Yesterday was the first time he went out and in doing that, he fulfilled another part of the prophecy. He entered the Rowan Tree in the Garden district and became the first human to enter the establishment in more than a hundred-and-fifty years. Luckily for the human, the patrons dealt with mere humans on a daily basis and nothing happened to the man.

What bothered him more was that both Ruth and Mark were seen at the bar. He had no idea if they had any contact with the human, and if they had, did they try to influence the human in one way or another?

“Have you told Jensen yet?”

Misha frowned. “Told Jensen what?” He turned as the man next to him glared at him. “Oh! Oh, about the prophecy.”

“Yeah. You know. The prophecy. It is Jensen’s life we’re talking about.”

Misha nodded and then shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

“Why the hell not?” Ty stepped into Misha’s personal space and pushed him against the brick wall behind them.

“Easy big guy.” Misha tapped his friend on the chest and pushed him backwards. He sighed silently in relief when Ty let him push him back without resisting.

“Well?”

Misha shook his head. “I’ve known you for almost three-hundred years, Ty, and there are still days on which you surprise me.”

“Is today one of those days?” Ty had relaxed again. He’d taken his place next to Misha and looked as the Jazz funeral still continued to pass them by.

“Yes.” Misha straightened his coat. “As for your question, you know how Jensen is. Why would I go and bother him with something like this if I can’t confirm that it is indeed true?”

Ty nodded. “I hear you, brother.” The street in front of them started to empty and he stepped off the sidewalk. “Just don’t wait too long. You know Jensen would want to hear something like this from you, Misha and not from anybody else.” He waved and then disappeared.

Misha remained standing on the sidewalk alone. He still hadn’t decided how he felt about the prophecy himself and until he had sorted out his own feelings, he couldn’t talk to Jensen about it. He knew he was being selfish, but they’d been staying in New Orleans for almost three-hundred years. To think that they would be able to move from here, sounded too good to be true. He had to make sure it was the truth and not just yet another falsehood that broke their spirits and left them drifting in depression for years.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

Jensen stared over the water as the steamboat glided down the giant Mississippi river. The top deck was deprived of life as the faint drizzle drove all of the passengers to the lower decks. It had suited him fine. He wasn’t in a mood for a lot of people, and the rain gave him the opportunity to gather his thoughts. He had been in a terrible mood the past couple of days and he knew that his friends and his employees had all picked up on it and stayed out of his way. Unfortunately, he had no idea about what caused his bleak mood. It wasn’t as if he was a yearling and suffered from bouts of depression, or even blood sickness. He was four-hundred-and-fifty-four years old. One of the oldest vampires in North America, if not in the world.

A slight movement to the back of him had him turning. On the starboard side of the boat stood a single figure. The moonless light casted him in darkness and even with his near perfect night vision, Jensen couldn’t clearly make out any of his features. The man stood with his back to him as he leaned on his forearms on the railing. His shoulders were bowed, and Jensen noted the slight tremble in his body. He frowned. Without thinking about it, he made his way over to the man. He made sure to keep his footfall heavy as he didn’t want to spook the man. With his luck the human would fall over the side and he really wasn’t in the mood for a dip in the river. Not at this time of the night.

Jensen came to a halt next to the man, but not close enough to crowd him. He leaned with his arms on the railing and looked over the water. He turned his head and looked at the man next to him. He was definitely human. When the man turned his face towards him, Jensen smiled. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

Jensen found himself at a loss for words. Something that normally didn’t happen to him. For several seconds he ran through different things to say, but nothing came to mind.

“You like the rain?”

Jensen’s head snapped back. “What?” He asked, confused. He was so deep in his own thoughts that he didn’t even hear the man speaking up. He felt himself smile as the man smiled at him.

“I asked if you liked the rain?” The human stuck out his hand and the tiny drops of water settled down on his skin.

“Yeah, I do.” Jensen nodded. “You?” He wanted to slap himself behind the head. Of course the man liked the rain, why would he stay on top if he didn’t like it?

“I do.”

Jensen licked his lips. He felt like a teenager, and hell, he barely could even remember being one. “Where are you from?” He finally managed to ask.

“Austin.”

“You’re a long way from home.”

The man shook his head. “Not if you fly.” He managed a small smile, but it disappeared quickly. “It hasn’t been home for a while now.”

“You planning on making Nola your home?”

“For as long as I can,” the reply came softly.

Jensen reached out with his hand. “Name is Jensen.”

The man looked at the stretched-out hand for a second or two before he reached out. “Jared.”

“It’s good to meet you, Jared.” Jensen grinned as he gripped the man’s hand. He gasped as their fingers touched.

Jared jerked his hand away. “Sorry, static electricity and I have never been friends.” He pushed his hands into his hoodie.

Jensen merely nodded. What he felt wasn’t caused by static electricity. It was something totally different. He was about to speak up when Jared beat him to it.

“I have to go. It was nice meeting you, Jensen.”

Jensen opened his mouth to reply, but the steamboat chose to sound his horn at the exact time and any answer he had disappeared within the noise. It was then that he realized that they’d docked. People appeared from all over and crowded the top deck for a final few moments on the boat.

Jensen tried to follow Jared’s retreating figure, but lost sight of the young man when the jazz band marched up the winding stairs and the crowd mingled around him. His dark mood reappeared, and Jensen moved away from the noise. He knew he would not find Jared on board and by the time he got back to the dock the younger man would be long gone. His fingers tingled where they’d touched Jared and Jensen wondered if he would ever see the other man again. He knew it was highly unlikely, unless Jared dwelled the streets only during the night.


	3. Chapter 2

“I’ve got something you want to see, Misha.” Felicia stepped into the office and closed the door behind her.

“You seemed worried.” Misha got to his feet and waited for her to take a seat before he sat down again.

“I’m more sad than worried, but then I’m also worried and upset.” She sighed. “Here look at this. It might make more sense to you if you read it.” She handed him a thin looking file and then crossed her hands in her lap.

Misha took the offered file and opened it up. “His hair is brown, and he’s got hazel eyes.”

Felicia smiled. “Let me guess, Ty couldn’t tell you?”

“Mmm.” Misha paged past the photo and started reading. It didn’t take him long to read through the information they had gathered on the human. A human that was supposed to fulfil a prophecy on the one hand and kill a curse on the other. But after reading this, he wasn’t so sure if it was going to happen. He closed the file. “I understand your mixed emotions. I feel them too.”

“What are we going to do?” Felica asked.

Misha remained quiet. He had been with Jensen since before the curse. Since before they knew about the prophecy. Jensen had seen and lived more of his share of anguish. He didn’t need this as well. But he also knew this was not something he could keep from Jensen. His best friend would never forgive him for it. To Jensen it would be as if Misha had betrayed him. Misha would do many things for Jensen. Betraying him was not one of those things.

“Misha?”

He held up his hand. He scanned the file for a second time hoping that something might jump out that could spark some hope. There was nothing. He picked up the folder and handed it back to the waiting woman. “Keep a close eye on him.”

“You want me to engage him?”

Misha frowned at the question. Felicia was the youngest of them all, a mere double centurion, still a child in their eyes. She was still the most _human_ of them all. He nodded. “That might be a good idea, but don’t overdo it, we don’t want him to become suspicious or even scare him off.”

Felicia scowled at him. “Me? Scare him off? You do realize that I am a fairy? I don’t scare people off. Not like you do.”

For a moment Misha wanted to object to the comment but then shrugged. It was true. His kind did scare people. And in most of those instances they deserved it. “Go. I’ve got work to do.” He waved her away with his hand. Misha smiled when Felicia stood up and curtsied him. His eyes followed her as she walked to the door.

“Felicia?”

“Yeah?” She turned.

“That file doesn’t get shared with anyone, understood?”

“What file?” She grinned as she waved her hand over it and it disappeared.

“Thank you.” Misha watched as she exited his office before he closed his eyes. It seemed that they found themselves in one cluster fuck. He never understood the meaning of the saying, but now it made perfect sense.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

Ty looked up when a shadow stopped over him. “What do you want?” He didn’t even bother to stand up. Instead, he closed his eyes and took in the last of the sunny rays before the sun dipped below the horizon for the night.

“Some respect to start with.”

Ty laughed. “And why the hell should I respect you?”

“I deserve it,” Mark growled.

The growl had Ty on his feet in two seconds’ flat. He pushed the bulkier but smaller man against the wall in one movement. “You deserve nothing, not even the air that you’re breathing.”

“And yet, you don’t kill me.” Mark noted.

Ty snorted. “That’s because I am bound by a blood oath not to do it. And you know that’s the only reason you’re still breathing.” He stepped away and retook his place on the deck chair. “What do you want?”

“It’s more about what do _you_ want.”

Ty looked up. “You going to kill yourself, because that’s what I want. You dead.”

“Stop being so melodramatic.” Mark pulled out one of the many chairs and sat down. “I can help you with something.”

“And let me guess, for your help, you would want something in return?”

“That’s how it works, doesn’t it? I scratch your back, you scratch mine.” Mark leaned back in the chair.

“I don’t want to scratch your back,” Ty growled.

“If I tell you what I’ve got, you would.”

Ty shook his head. “I really don’t have time for this. Tell me what you’ve got and get lost.”

Mark sighed. “I’m really, really sick and tired of being dismissed as if I’m nothing.” When the man next to him remained silent he rolled his eyes but continued. “We know that the one who is able to break the curse and fulfil the prophecy is here.”

“That’s nothing new, Mark. And I am aware of the fact that you _and_ your mother had contact with him. I also know you know his name – Jared. Stop speaking in riddles and come to the point.”

“You don’t get it, Ty.” Mark sighed.

Ty growled again. “You’re testing my patience – again. Neither you, nor your mother, do anything out of the goodness of your heart. You do it because there’s something in it for you as well.”

“True. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“And?”

“Jared’s dying.”

The single statement had Ty’s attention. “That’s what I smelled,” he uttered the words softly.

“Yeah, and he doesn’t have long to live.”

“How long?”

Mark shrugged. “I’m not a physician, but if I had to guess, I would say no longer than two months, three at the most.”

“Is that it?”

Mark shook his head. “No, that’s just the problem. I’m here with a solution.”

Ty opened his eyes. “What kind of a solution?”

“The kind that would give Jared a chance to live, and the chance for Jensen to have the curse broken.”

“And what do you get out of it?”

“Simple. I want what is rightfully mine.”

Ty frowned. “And what’s that?”

“I want to control the gates.”

Ty blanched at the words. “NO!”

Mark smirked. “And yet, that’s not up to you, now is it?” He rose to his feet. “Time is running out for young Jared. We all know for Jensen to have a chance to break the curse, Jared has to be healthy. Without me, that’s not going to happen. Speak to Misha and Jensen and come back to me. You know where to find me.” He turned and started to walk away. He came to a halt and turned back to the man who now glared at him with red eyes. “And Ty, FIY, Emily and David are both in town. If either of them got their hands on Jared first, all hope will be lost – forever.” With a snap of his fingers Mark disappeared.

“FUCK!” Ty screamed as his fangs elongated and his face twisted in rage.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

Jensen stared at the photo in his hand for a long time. It was one of the last ones ever taken of him in the sun. Even the fact that the photo was taken in black and white didn’t matter. He could still see that moment in his mind as if it were only yesterday. Fuck, he missed it. He hated the dark. From when he could remember he was out of the house and into the first light of the day and only returned home when darkness had settled over the earth. And then he got cursed. He snorted at the thought.

He was a hundred-and-fifty-four when he came to New Orleans in 1720. He was still a yearling in the eyes of his elders, but he couldn’t care less. He was cocky, had the money, and was lust over by men and women alike.

But in his cockiness, he stepped on several toes, caused insult to those he wasn’t supposed to insult, and got himself cursed on 25 December 1720. If he’d only known that it would be the last day he would walk in the sun, he would’ve done so many things differently, but he didn’t and now almost three hundred years later he still could only go out at night.

By that time, he had met up with Misha, a grumpy and socially daft fallen angel and the two of them had struck up a weird friendship. Misha of course, wasn’t impressed by Jensen’s attempts to seduce him, and where at first it had stung that he couldn’t get the fallen angel to bed him, he got over it, and now he couldn’t think of not having Misha in his life. Misha was his best friend.

Ty had been his bodyguard since he could remember. Yes, he was indeed royalty and yes, vampires were born but only true vampires had the ability to turn a human. A turned human did not have the ability to turn another and so there were far fewer vampires out there than what was believed. He himself had never turned a human. He’d fed off plenty, and when he was still young, he’d even drained a few but that was eons ago. Now he lived of bags of blood and hadn't touched a human being with his hands for a very long time. Well, until last night.

Jensen could still feel the spark of something that passed through his fingers, hand, up his arm and right into his chest the moment he’d touched Jared’s hand. Never in all of his years of existence had he felt something like that. He couldn’t get Jared’s face out of his mind. The dimples that decorated Jared’s face had Jensen aching with the need to touch them, to trace the outline of Jared’s jaw, and to lick down the human’s throat where he would suck on the large adam’s apple before he would continue exploring the tall man further. He could feel the lanky body beneath his hands as he would slowly take the human apart. He would have Jared begged before he would plunge into him, making Jared his, while at the same time, he would fill himself with Jared’s blood.

Jensen gasped at the vivid images his mind compiled. He shuddered as he felt how tight his jeans had become. It has been many years since he had a hard-on. Hell, he could barely remember the last time he had jerked off. Just another thing the darkness stole from him. His cock twitched as he touched it and he groaned as he let his hand rub against his cock. With shaky fingers Jensen undid his trousers and pulled his aching cock free.

It stood proud, straining towards his stomach. The head glistened with pre-cum with the veins on the underside dark in color. Jensen moaned as he circled his shaft with his hand. It felt heavy and he gave it a faltering tuck. His fangs elongated as he bit down on his bottom lip. His memories returned as he stroked himself with more confidence. His breathing sped up as his fist tightened around his cock. The calluses on his palm gave that extra bit of friction he needed. He let his thumb slide over the head and groaned as his cock twitched at the small movement. More pre-cum spilled from the tiny slit and he used it to coat his hand and spread it over himself. His strokes become longer as he let his cock fuck his fist. He could feel the beginning of his orgasm built up as his balls felt heavy. They tightened up as he pulled them a few times before taking his shaft in hand again and let it slide through his fist. He moaned and then shouted as his orgasm crashed into him. His hips pistoned as he chased his release. His hand, stomach, the wall in front of him got coated in his seed but he couldn’t care. Jensen’s knees gave way as the high he rode faded away and he sat down heavily on the chair at his back.

“Fuck.” He tucked his cock a few more times and then licked his seed from his fingers. He moaned at the taste. It's been ages since he felt this sated. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes for a few seconds. He knew he had to clean up. Dried cum was never a pleasure but first he just wanted to relax and savor this moment. And then, then he would make a plan to find Jared again.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

The moment Jared woke up, he knew it was going to be a bad day. It felt like an elephant made itself at home on his chest. His limbs felt heavy, while at the same time, it felt like every hair on his forearms ached. He had a coppery taste in his mouth and down his throat and knew, without even checking, that his gums had bled during the night.

With pain-filled movements he finally got himself out of bed. He held onto the bed and then the wall and he made it into the small bathroom. As he had long given up on trying to stand and pee, he took a seat and lowered his face into his hands as he relieved himself. He ignored the way it stung as he emptied his bladder.

When he stood up from the toilet, he turned grey. The urine in the bowl was blood red. He swayed as he took in the sight and grabbed hold of the cabinet not to keel over. His hand shook as he dragged it across his face. He would’ve loved to ignore the blood, knowing very well that there was nothing they could do for him. The thought scared him. Not the thought of death. He’d made peace with that, but the thought of going to the hospital and seeing the pity in the staff’s eyes before they got their own emotions under control.

Jared cleared his throat as a tingle made him want to cough. Unfortunately, the tingle didn’t go away, but got more intense and soon his body shook as he was overcome by a coughing fit. He managed to hold on to the cabinet with his one hand while he covered his mouth with the other. It became harder to breathe. He couldn’t get oxygen into his lungs. Jared gasped for air. He started to panic. He needed to get help. Jared swayed out of the bathroom and made his way back to the bed. His phone was on the nightstand. He didn’t even notice the bloody handprints he left behind as he held on to any surface to stay on his feet. Finally, he reached his phone. His hands shook so much that he couldn’t unlock the phone with his fingerprint. He tried again and only on the third attempt did the screen open up.

Jared’s vision blurred as he opened the keypad to call for help. He tried to take another gasp of air but had no idea how much oxygen he got into his lungs. It felt like it took ages before his finger typed in 911. The phone rang once, two times. Before he could respond to the voice who asked if they could be of assistance, another coughing fit took over. This time he couldn’t bring it under control. His vision turned grey. Jared tried to ask for help, but he couldn’t form the words. Things turned sideways as his legs gave way and the last thing he saw, was the brown carpet before everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 3

“You have to tell him,” Felicia hissed as she stamped her foot to get her point across.

“And tell him what?” Misha hissed back.

“We’ve got no right to keep this from him.” She tried again as she swiped a stray tear from her cheek. She had arrived at Jared’s hotel just as the paramedics brought him out on a stretcher. Never before had she seen someone as grey in the face and still breathing than Jared on that stretcher. To say that he was breathing was stretching the truth. The paramedics had intubated him and squeezed air into his lungs. She had no right to ask them any questions, but their facial expressions told her anything that she’d wanted to know. Jared’s condition was dire. She had followed the ambulance and managed to get into the trauma room unseen. The news was grim. Jared bled internally and all of his organs were failing. The medical personnel did not think that he would survive the day.

“I will not let him suffer heartache or get his hope up where there is no hope.”

“There might be a solution,” Ty replied from where he leaned against the far wall.

The fairy and the fallen angel both turned and looked at him.

“What?” Misha was the first to speak up.

“You’re not going to like it.”

“You know that’s not possible. I can’t like anything or dislike anything if I don’t know what it is. We have been over this for many years.”

Ty sighed. “I know. But trust me on this. You’re not going to like it.”

“Tell me,” Misha demanded.

“Before I do, I agree with Tinkerbell.” He gave her a wink. “We need to tell Jensen.”

Felicia huffed at the nickname but then grinned when she heard what the vampire said. “You see, I’m right. We have to tell Jensen.”

“Tell me what?” Jensen’s voice sounded from the doorway and made all three of them jump.

Felicia crossed her arms and stared at Misha. Ty took off his skipper cap, scratched his head, and replaced the cap. He glared at Misha. Misha sighed and threw his hands up in the air. “Fine.” He turned and looked at his best friend. “You look well rested.”

Ty and Felicia groaned.

“What? Look at him. He doesn’t look as peaky as he always does.” Misha stepped closer to Jensen and grabbed him by the arm. “Did you stop taking bag blood? Did you finally feed directly from a human?”

“Are you crazy, Misha? Where the hell do you think I got a human from?” Jensen frowned.

“Maybe Ty smuggled one in. He has done it before.”

Ty snorted. “That was more than two-hundred years ago. And Jensen forbid me to do it again, remember?”

“Since when do you worry about following the rules?”

Ty gaped at Misha before he responded. “Since Jensen promised me that if I ever brought a human in here again, he would personally rip my balls out and push them into my empty eye sockets while he pinned my eyeballs on cocktail sticks and used them to stir his martinis.”

Felicia shrieked and even Misha swallowed hard.

“Okay, since we’ve now re-established what I would do to Ty if he brought in a human, can we return to the topic that was discussed before I came here? What do you have to tell me?” Jensen walked deeper into the room and took a seat on one of the large couches that decorated the room.

Misha looked at Felicia. She shook her head. He turned his gaze on Ty, but the vampire merely rolled his eyes. “Fine, be like that.” He huffed and then sat down next to the man he’d called friend for so many years.

Misha cleared his throat and wrung his hands. He straightened his always crooked tie and fiddled with the buttons on his coat.

“Misha. You do know I don’t have patience. Spit it out. What do you need to tell me?”

“Okay, I can do this.” Misha took a deep breath. “The prophecy is true. The curse can be broken but your life mate is ill and dying. There’s no way he will be able to partake in the ceremony to break the curse and to set you free.” Silence settled in the room.

“I want to ask if you’re joking, but none of you would ever be so cruel towards me. Therefore, I have to gather that you’ve done your investigations into the matter and that you’ve got proof to what you are saying.” Jensen looked at his friends.

“We have.” Misha moved towards his desk and picked up a single folder. “Everything we’ve got on him is in there.”

Jensen took the file offered to him and opened it up. “Jared,” he whispered. He removed the photo with hands that shook.

“You know him?” Misha stepped closer.

“Yes, no.” Jensen shrugged. “I met him on the Natchez two nights ago.” He looked up at his friends. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Cancer.” Felicia supplied the answer. “He was admitted to the hospital earlier this morning. They don’t think he’ll make it to the end of today.”

Jensen looked up and his eyes had turned a blazing red. He snarled and his fangs elongated as he roared.

With blinding speed Ty pulled Felicia behind him. He knew Misha would be able to take care of himself. “Easy, brother.” He tried to calm Jensen down.

Jensen ignored him as he snarled and started throwing things around the room. He tossed a bookshelf to the side, overturned Misha’s desk, and heaved up an antique settee to hurl it out a large bay window.

Misha stepped in front of him. “Stop.” His voice sounded oddly calm but both Felicia and Ty heard the power behind it.

The single world halted Jensen in his tracks. He held the settee over his head as if it weighed nothing. Jensen breathed hard; his cheeks stained with red tears.

Misha reached out and placed his hand on Jensen’s forearm. “You’re not alone in this.”

“He’s dying,” Jensen whispered.

Ty cleared his throat as Jensen lowered the settee and placed it back on its feet. “There might be a solution.”

Jensen turned to the other vampire. “What would that be?”

“You’re not going to like it.”

Misha managed not to roll his eyes. “Just tell us.”

“Mark.”

Jensen frowned. “Mark Sheppard. Ruth Connell’s bastard son?”

“That same one.”

Jensen nodded. The fact that Mark knew about Jared gave more credence towards Jared being the one that could break the curse that entrapped him. “What can he do?”

“That’s the part you won’t like.” Ty finally stepped away so that Felicia could pass him. He wasn’t surprised when she immediately rushed to Jensen and threw her arms around his neck. Ty watched as Jensen pulled the slender woman to his chest and held her tight. He could see how his friend calmed down with the fairy on his lap. Felicia always had the ability to calm Jensen down when he was in rage. He also knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself but it was in his nature to make sure she was all right, especially when Jensen lost his calm.

“Ty?” Misha’s voice sounded up from the door.

Ty looked up and shook his head. “Sorry. I was just wool gathering.” He cleared his throat. “Mark indicated that he’s able to stop Jared from dying with one or other spell.”

“What kind of spell?”

“A spell that he concocted that will _cure_ Jared’s cancer.”

“You don’t sound convinced?”

Ty shrugged. “You know him, Jensen. He’s more of a fucking con-artist than a warlock.”

“Mark likes to play dumb. But he also knows it’s not a good idea to fuck with me. The fact that he’s offering to create a spell that could save Jared’s life tells me he’s being serious about it.” Jensen counter argued.

“What does he want in return?” Misha asked.

“According to him, nothing much.”

“And according to you?”

Ty sighed. “Too fucking much.” He stared at Jensen.

“Spit it out, Ty.”

“He wants control over the gates.”

Felicia gasped and shivered. Misha’s wings fluttered from his back, while Jensen’s fangs elongated again.

“Told you, you won’t like it.”

“You’re wrong. It’s not that I don’t like it, I fucking hate it!” Jensen leaped to his feet but held onto Felicia so that she didn’t fall to the floor. He gently put her down and stormed towards the bay window. He crossed his arms over his chest.

As a direct descendent from the first gate keeper, Jensen had been entrusted with the keys of the gate when he’d turned twenty-one years of age. He’d been schooled since he was six years old on his responsibilities as the gatekeeper, and although he went through a rebel phase, got himself cursed so that he couldn’t leave New Orleans, he _always_ took his duty as gatekeeper extremely seriously.

“He’s not strong enough to control the gates.” Misha broke the silence that had settled onto the room.

“The forces locked up will consume him.”

“I think that’s what he wants.” Ty looked at his friends in the room. “He wants to harvest their power.”

Jensen snorted. “He thinks he’ll be able to use their power?” He shook his head. “I get the feeling that Ruth doesn’t know what her son is planning.”

Felicia approached Jensen where he still stood at the bay window. “What will happen if the forces consume him?”

“All that is evil will be released back into this world.”

Felicia frowned. “I don’t think so.” She tapped him on the chest. “You are the gatekeeper. You’re still alive.”

“If I give him the key, then I’m no longer the gatekeeper.”

She smacked him hard on the chest.

“Ouch,” Jensen hissed. “What the hell?”

“Don’t be dumb, Jensen.” Felicia threw her arms in the air when he stared at her.

“Spit it out, Tinkerbell.”

Felicia turned and glared at Ty. She huffed as he shrugged. “By blood you are the keeper, Jensen. And that can’t be taken away from you. If Mark harvested the powers for himself and they consume him, he will no longer be the keeper. That duty will then revert back onto you.”

“And you are able to keep the gates shut.” Ty grinned.

Misha shook his head. “I can’t think for a second that Mark wouldn’t have thought about that.”

“You think he’ll have something up his sleeve?”

“It’s Mark. Between him and Ruth, they always have something up their sleeve.” Jensen sighed. He turned and stared out of the bay window. “But I can’t think about that now.”

“You want to take Mark up on his offer?” Misha inquired.

Jensen nodded. “I don’t have a choice.” Without looking back, he ordered. “Arrange for Mark to come here tonight. I’ll hear him out.”

“Jensen…”

“I’ve made up my mind, Ty. Leave it.”

The three friends looked at each other with worry clearly visible on their faces. “I’ll go and check up on Jared.” Felicia squeezed Jensen’s arm and exited the room.

Misha and Ty followed her while Jensen remained behind.

The vampire placed his hand against the window and closed his eyes. He remembered touching Jared’s hand and hoped he would get a chance to do that again. He would gladly hand over the gate’s key to Mark if he could spend the rest of his life with his soul mate. They hadn’t even bonded yet, and already he ached for the part of him that he knew was out there but couldn’t touch. Not yet. Jensen hoped that would change soon.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

**The Bubbling Cauldron**

“You did what?” Ruth hissed as she grabbed Mark by his ear and dragged him into the backroom of her shop. She didn’t let go until she locked the door behind them and slapped him on the back of his head. “Are you fucking crazy?”

“What did you want me to do, Ruth? It’s the only way I would get what is rightfully mine.”

“You’ve already got my legacy as yours, you don’t need anything else.” She sounded hurt.

“Your legacy, Ruth?” Mark looked around the dusty room. “You own a store that sells trinkets to tourists. Do you for one moment think that is what I want?”

Ruth puckered her lips and glared at the man in front of her. “You know this is all a front. You know how powerful I am. My power will settle onto you with my death. You will be the strongest warlock out there. You don’t need to go and chase after some power you know nothing about.”

“You finally ready to admit that the gate’s power belongs to me?”

She ignored the question as she sighed. “I’ve tried to discourage you so many times to leave that alone. But, you’re just as stubborn as me.” She gave him a small smile but then shook her head. “The power you’re chasing behind those gates is not meant for you.”

“Are you saying I’m not strong enough?” Mark hissed.

Ruth shook her head. “No, I’m saying you’re not evil enough.” Her shoulders sagged. “You don’t want to listen to me, Mark and you’re no longer a child, but I beg from you, don’t do this. You will not survive.” She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the forehead before she turned and exited the backroom.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

**New Orleans General Hospital**

“He’s still alive.” Emily pouted as she took her seat.

“Not for long.”

Emily smiled. “What did you do?”

David returned the smile. “Nothing – yet.”

“Then how long do I still need to wait?”

David cocked his head. “You will wait until the wait is over.”

“I…” Emily lowered her eyes and her hand travelled up to her neck. She swallowed hard. “I understand.”

“Good.” David rose to his feet. “Before the end of the week, you will be in Ackles’ bed and bonded to him.” He left her seated in the hospital coffee shop as he made his way back to the third floor to the ICU where the human lay dying.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

Felicia looked up from where she stood hidden in the shadows of the room when a dark figure appeared in the doorway. “No!” She gasped as the figure stepped into the room. Without thinking about her own safety, she revealed herself and stepped in between the darkness and the human in the bed.

“Get out. You’re not welcome here.”

Her airway closed up as an invisible hand closed around her throat. She clawed at the hand as she got lifted from the floor, her feet dangling in the air.

David sneered. “Think you can stop me, fairy? I will squash you with one hand.”

“She might not be strong enough to stop you, but I certainly am.” Misha whispered in David’s ear. Before the Darkness could respond Misha thrust his angel-blade through the darkness corporal essence and observed as it burst into a black powder that drifted to the floor.

“You okay, Felicia?” Misha asked as he tucked the blade away. He was grateful for the fact that Ty had told them about Mark’s warning.

She didn’t respond but stared at the black ash. Felicia got a strange look on her face and gave one step forward so that she stood right in the middle of the ash. She then started to jump up and down as she grinded the powder into the floor. Felicia went as far as to kick at it while she hissed underneath her breath. Finally, she jumped once more and then stepped back. She smiled at Misha. “I’m okay, thank you.”

“May I ask what it was that you just did?” Misha asked, confused.

“You must’ve heard that saying about dancing on a person’s grave?”

“That was dancing?” Misha grinned when she pushed at his chest.

“That was my interpretation of dancing. And I can tell you, it was very satisfying.”

“Then I am glad to hear that.” Misha turned his attention to the terminally ill male in the bed. “He’s not safe here.”

“I agree. Especially if Emily finds out you just slayed David.”

Misha nodded. “She will still come after him. After both of them.”

“She will not get to either of them. Not when you, me and Ty are there to protect them.” Felicia stepped into Misha’s personal space and hugged him hard. “Thank you for saving my life.”

Misha blushed as he returned her hug. They stood like that for a few seconds before they moved away. “We need to get him out of here.” Misha moved to the bed and placed his hand on Jared’s forehead. He looked up at Felicia. “Meet us at the mansion.” He didn’t wait for her answer but closed his eyes and then disappeared with Jared.

Felicia watched as the fallen angel vanished with Jensen’s soulmate leaving an empty bed behind. She looked around the room for a second before she quietly stepped out and walked away.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

**Ackles Mansion**

“What the fucking hell?” Jensen gasped as he came to a halt and looked into one of the many guestrooms his mansion had.

“I had no choice,” Misha responded as he continued to check the various medical equipment placed in the room.

Jensen paid Misha’s words no attention as he only had eyes for the man in the bed. Jared appeared to be barely breathing. A tube was stuck down the man’s throat and different tubes protruded from various parts of his body.

“Sit down.” A hand on his shoulder had him look back into the concerned eyes of Ty. Jensen nodded and lowered himself on the chair that Ty had dragged closer.

“What happened?” He found his voice again.

“Haydn-Jones is what happened,” Misha hissed. “He went to Jared’s hospital room. Felicia tried to stop him, and he attacked her. I killed him.”

“Felicia? Is she okay?” Ty asked.

“She wasn’t hurt.”

Jensen bowed his head. “Emily will find out what happened, Misha.”

“I am aware of that. She will not get past me.”

Jensen growled. “I’m not scared of her, Misha. I’m scared for you. You’re not invincible.”

Misha bowed his head. “I didn’t mean to sound arrogant. I apologize. I am aware of her power. I have fought against her before. I know what to expect.”

“Misha can take care of himself and you know I will not let anything happen to him, Jensen.”

Jensen nodded at Ty’s words. “Have you made contact with Mark?”

Ty hummed in agreement. “He’ll be here around seven tonight.” He walked to the large window and looked out at the impressive gardens. “I’m still not happy with this.”

“I know.” Jensen leaned forward. “If any one of you have a better solution then please, share it.”

“What if we talk to Ruth?”

Jensen frowned at Ty’s words. “What will that help?”

“She might at least tell us if Mark’s spell exists and if it will work.”

“Mark is her son, why would she share that with us?” Misha frowned.

Jensen sighed and closed his eyes. He leaned back in his chair before he answered. “She can’t lie in my presence.”

Misha frowned. “Seriously? Why didn’t I know about that?”

“It happened before we even met you, Misha. And besides, Ruth has the tendency to avoid being in my company.”

Ty snorted. “And on the few occasions she had to be present, she went as far as to place a muting spell on herself just not to be able to speak to Jensen.”

“Did it work?”

“No.” Jensen grinned. “Lucky for her I only inquired about her health.”

“You call that lucky?” Ty laughed. When Misha frowned, he explained. “Because she can’t lie, she not only told Jensen the truth about her health, but she did it in detail. I’m still unsure who between the two of them was more embarrassed.”

The three men chuckled before they became serious again. Jensen looked at his watch. “She’ll be at her shop this time of the day.”

“You want me to go and fetch her?” Ty asked.

“I’ll go to her myself.” Jensen rose to his feet. He would use the slave tunnels to get to Ruth’s shop without getting out in the sun.

“You’re not going alone.”

Jensen sighed. “I need you to stay here, Ty. You have to guard Jared with your life.”

“It would be useless to suggest taking Misha with you?” Ty tried.

“Correct.” Jensen took Jared’s limp hand in his and squeezed it gently. “Hang in there, please.” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jared’s brow.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

**The Bubbling Cauldron**

Jensen stepped out from the secret door and looked around the shop. He brushed some cobwebs from his shoulders and wriggled his nose. The scent of incense hung heavily in the air and it made him want to sneeze.

“I thought we had a mutual understanding to stay away from each other?” Ruth’s voice sounded up.

Jensen turned and smiled. “We never had such an arrangement, Ruth. You’re just avoiding me.”

“True.” Ruth shrugged and sighed. “You’re here about Mark?”

“I am.”

The witch nodded.

“Will the spell work?” Jensen asked.

“The one to save your soulmate.” She sighed. “Yes.”

“You don’t sound impressed.”

“I know what he asked for in return.” She started to pace the room. “It will kill him. He’s not strong enough. He’s not evil enough.”

“Mark doesn’t seem to think that.”

“Because he doesn’t want to see himself as being weak,” Ruth replied despondent.

“Do you see him as weak?”

“No.”

“What will you do when he takes the key, and the evil consumes him?”

Ruth cocked her head. “I will mourn my only son. I will not seek revenge, Jensen. I know he offered this to you freely. I’ve tried to make him see that this will lead to his own downfall, unfortunately he doesn’t believe me. He believes being the keeper of the gate is his birth right.”

“Can you do the spell?”

“I can.”

“Will you?”

“Something like that doesn’t come cheap, Jensen. You know that.”

“What do you want?”

“Anything?”

“Anything within reason,” Jensen responded.

Ruth nodded. “It will be.”

“Mark will be at my house at seven.”

“I will meet you there at five.” An expression of fear appeared on her face. She gasped for air and reached out with her hands. “Run!”

“What?” Jensen’s fangs elongated and he snarled.

“Go home. They are in danger. Run!”

Jensen yanked open the secret chamber door and ran.


	5. Chapter 4

The first thing he smelled was blood, and a lot of it. It made his fangs ache as the rich coppery taste of the fresh ruby red substance filled his senses. Jensen’s eyes glowed with fury as he entered his domain through the secret entrance.

With his enhanced hearing he could hear different scrimmages throughout the house. He ignored those on the ground floor but headed up towards the second floor to where he knew Misha and Ty would hold their positions and keep any danger from coming to Jared.

As Jensen rounded the corner, he came face to face with one of his own kind. When the vampire snarled at him, Jensen took the time to roll his eyes and sighed. “Really, you do know who I am?” He didn’t wait for a response but with speed and agility he attacked the vampire and with a single yank he separated the head from its body. In disgust he threw the head to the side and moved forward.

He had to kill another four vampires before he finally caught sight of the door that led to Jared’s room. Ty stood just in front of the doorway, fighting off four monsters. The five traded kicks and blows. He could hear them snarl and growl. For a second Jensen cringed as he heard and saw the moment one of the monsters got hold of Ty’s forearm and broke it in two as if it was a mere twig. Even before he could move forward, Ty rolled into a move that Jensen had seen plenty of times before and dispatched the monster to the belly of the underworld with a single slice.

Knowing that Ty could take care of the remaining three monsters but still needing to get into Jared’s room, Jensen leaped onto the back of one of Ty’s foes and snapped the creature’s neck. As the monster tumbled to the floor, Jensen jumped off his back and slipped into Jared’s room.

If he could die from a heart attack, he would’ve. With his back to the window, Mark stood with a trembling Felicia against his chest. He held her around her waist, the upperpart of her body, hanging over his arm, while in the other hand he had a long thick needle which he’d pressed against the back of her head, right at her spine. Jensen knew that the needle could be used to stab Felicia and drain her of her fairy essence, leaving her still alive but she would be a mere husk drying up and dying within hours.

On the other side of the room, he saw that Misha was on his knees. His head was forced back with an angel blade pressed against his neck. A thin trail of blood made its way down until it disappeared beneath Misha’s shirt. Emily stood behind him with an evil grin on her face. Jensen snarled. “Let them go,” he spoke through clenched teeth.

“Or what?” Emily asked sweetly. She yanked Misha’s head further back and pressed the point of the blade even harder against Misha’s skin.

“Or I will kill you slowly. It will take you ages to die and you will feel every single second of it.”

Emily smiled and then burst out laughing. “Or, we could kill them now, and both of us could get rid of your so-called soulmate and then you can make me yours and we can have crazy monkey sex for days.” She cocked her head. “Doesn’t that just sound delightful?” She had to get Jensen in her bed. With her being in charge of the Darkness, and him, the gatekeeper of Purgatory – if they combined forces, they’d be unstoppable. Everyone in the world would have to bow down to her. She would rule everything.

Jensen ignored her comment although he didn’t take his eyes off her. Instead, he moved back so that he stood right next to Jared’s bed. It bothered him that Jared was no longer connected to the ventilator but at least he could still hear him breathing. It was a bit shallow, but it sounded good. He concentrated on Jared’s heartbeat. He found it easily. It was a bit fast, but he had no idea if it was too fast. He was still ash pale, but he appeared to be resting. He had so many questions to ask Misha but knew now was not the time for that.

“You will never get out of here alive.” Jensen lifted his head and growled at Mark.

Mark shrugged and smirked when the fairy whimpered in his arms.

“Don’t be angry with Mark,” Emily said. “When I found out that this abomination killed David, I know I had to take some drastic measures.”

Jensen growled when she referred to Misha as an abomination. Misha might be a fallen angel, but he was not evil. He was about to speak up when Mark beat him to the punch.

“She made me a better offer.”

Jensen cocked his head. “Wait. Let me get this right. You make a deal with me who is the rightful keeper of the keys, but then you change sides and think that _she’s_ going to be able to give you the keys? How the hell did you figure out that one, Mark?”

Mark shook his head. “No not the keys, something better than the keys.”

Jensen frowned at Mark’s words. He blanched as he finally put two and two together. “She can’t do that.” He heard his voice tremble.

“I can!” Emily stomped her foot.

“You can’t,” Misha’s husky voice sounded up. He hissed as she pressed the blade harder against his skin.

“What do you know?” She hissed.

“I’m a fallen angel. I know.” Misha took a deep breath. “Mark, what she wants to do, can’t be done.”

Mark chuckled. “She told me you would say that.”

Jensen groaned. He always suspected that Mark was a bit dumb, but now he knew. He pressed the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “Did she explain how she was going to do it?”

Mark looked at the woman across from him. She made no eye contact with him.

“Well, did she?” Jensen pressed.

“I told him it’s better to show than tell.” She could not let Mark find out she played him for a fool. He was one but that was beside the point. She would use the warlock until she got what she wanted and then she would kill him as well. She only had to be patient.

Jensen laughed and shook his head. “No. You didn’t tell him how it’s done because not only don’t you know how it is done, but you also can’t do it.”

Emily turned a deep shade of red. Her hand that held the blade trembled. Outside the wind picked up and dark clouds packed together.

“And there’s that temper of yours,” Ty’s voice sounded from the door.

When Jensen turned his head, Ty shrugged at him. “The rest of her minions?” Jensen asked.

“All taken care off. Just need to remove these last pieces of garbage.” Ty held his broken arm close to his chest.

The windows rattled; lightning flashed while the earth shuddered as the thunder rumbled. Jensen turned his attention back to the woman who held his best friend captive. “You don’t impress me.” He sounded bored.

“Us.” Ty grinned. When Emily looked confused, he sighed dramatically. “Darling, you don’t impress us. Well, maybe Mark, but then he doesn’t really count, now does he?”

Emily bared her teeth at him. “I will personally gut you.”

Ty merely shook his head. “Honey, you’ve never even gutted a fish in all of your life, you won’t even know where to start on a guppy, never mind a vampire.”

Emily hissed, shoved Misha to the side, and launched herself forward. She found herself staring down at the knife that protruded from her stomach. She gasped in shock as she raised her head and looked into the bloody red eyes of a pissed of vampire. “No.”

“Yes.” Ty twisted the knife before he pulled it free. As she fell lifeless to the floor he wiped the blade clean on his black jeans.

“I hate it when you steal all the thunder.” Misha rose to his feet as he wiped the blood smear from his throat.

“Nice pun,” Ty grinned. He turned his attention to where Mark still held Felicia around the waist. “You alright, Tinkerbell?”

Felicia swallowed hard. “Yeah, just peachy.”

When Ty moved forward, Mark pulled her closer to his body. “I will kill her.” His hand trembled which held the needle to the base of her neck.

“Let her go and I will let you walk out of here,” Jensen said.

“What!” Ty exclaimed.

“No!” Misha’s voice echoed through the room.

Jensen ignored both his friends. “This is a one-time offer, Mark. Let her go and walk out of here.”

“I don’t believe you. You won’t do something like that for me.”

Jensen nodded. “True. I am not doing it for you. I am doing it for Ruth. Now, for the last time, get out, or you will not leave this room alive.”

Mark turned crimson red in his face. “I want what is owed to me.”

Jensen laughed out loud and shook his head. “There’s nothing _owed_ to you.”

Mark sneered. “It’s mine, and you know it. I will take what belongs to me.”

Jensen slowly shook his head. “Do you really understand what you’re asking for? Why would you want to condemn yourself like that?”

“Condemn myself? Is that what you’re thinking?” Mark laughed. “Do I look stupid to you?”

Jensen opened his mouth and then closed it again. It was better not to answer that question. Instead, he glared at the man across from him.

Mark seethed. He’d hated Jensen Ackles for as long as he could remember. Well, maybe not that long. But definitely since he found out about his _true_ heritage. He was the rightful heir to Purgatory. “It is mine.”

Jensen’s shoulders sagged but his voice bristled with anger as he spoke up. “Then take it.” He flung out his arms. “Take what you feel is owed to you and get the fuck out of my house!”

“NO!” His friends’ voices echoed through the room.

“Come and take it, Mark.” Jensen held his arms spread out. He ignored his friends as he closed the distance between himself and the warlock. Jensen looked down at the thin golden chain that circled his throat. When the chain was placed around his neck a heaviness settled on his shoulders that even today hadn’t gone away. If it weren’t for the mental training he underwent since the age of six he wouldn’t have been able to carry that weight – that despair. Mark would never understand the blackness that surrounded him. It was even worse than not being able to walk in the sun. Mark would not survive being the bearer of this key. Purgatory’s bleakness would have him on his knees within days. In the end he would take his own life and would join those souls lost in Purgatory. He would not be the ruler of the underworld. Instead, he would be haunted for eternity.

Mark frowned. He’d never thought it would be this easy. “It’s a trick.”

“A trick?” Jensen sighed. “You’re holding one of my best friends’ hostage, threatening to kill her, I promise you, this is not a trick.”

“I want it all.”

Jensen barked out laughing. “You are a fucking idiot, Mark. Take what I’m offering to you and leave. You’ll be the gatekeeper and you’ll have your life. Continue asking for what you can’t get, and I will release Ty from his blood oath and let him kill you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Jensen cocked his head. “Try me.” He smiled.

Mark stared at Jensen and let his gaze shift to the fallen angel and the second vampire. Both men stared at him and he knew that neither one would hesitate to kill him. He knew he was no match for Ty and even the fallen angel could beat him easily in a fight. If he took the key and became the gatekeeper, he would rule Purgatory. He would make sure that no-one ever stood up against him. With a snarl he flung the fairy in the direction of the two men to his side and leaped forward. He grabbed hold of the chain and yanked it hard. Mark hissed as the chain came in contact with the palm of his hand. He tried to break free but found his hand gripped in an ironclad fist. Jensen’s red eyes focused on him.

“I knew it,” he hissed as he tried to pull free without success.

“You know nothing,” Jensen responded. He kept the grip he had on Mark’s wrist.

“Let me go,” Mark hissed.

“You don’t even have the key and you’re already fucking things up,” Jensen replied.

“I’m not.”

Jensen managed not to roll his eyes. “I will not tell you how you sound like a child.” He tightened the grip on Mark’s wrist. “Let go of the chain.”

“You said I can take it.”

“Yes, but I didn’t mean for you to grab it from my neck. Let go, Mark,” Jensen hissed.

Mark stifled the groan as he felt the bones in his wrist grinding together as Jensen increased his grip even more. With a curse he released the chain. He hissed at the seared wound in the palm of his hand.

Jensen ignored the warlock’s expletive as he pulled out a knife and held it out. “Cut your palm with this.”

“Why?” Mark asked with suspicion.

“Do you want the fucking key or not?”

Mark found it wise not to respond. He gripped the knife and sliced his palm. The blade was so sharp that it didn’t even sting, not until the blood pooled to the surface. “Now what?”

Jensen took the knife and sliced his own palm. He took Mark’s hand in his and squeezed the two together. With his other hand he lifted the chain from his skin and let the blood drip on the chain. Jensen hissed as the mixed blood dripped from the chain unto his skin. Tendrils of smoke appeared from the chain before two links melted away and Jensen stood with the chain in his hand. He took a deep breath and then pressed the chain against Marks’ chest.

Mark hissed as the chain got scorching hot against his skin. He wanted to pull away but when Jensen snarled at him, he managed to stand his ground. Mark became aware of an eerie darkness that settled outside. Except for his own breathing he couldn’t hear any other sound. The air became thin, his breathing sounded harsh to his own ears. Mark found himself shivering as the heat turned cold. His teeth clattered and just as he wanted to complain, to demand answers, a force slammed into him. He screamed in agony as the pain threatened to overrun him. Tears streamed from his face as he found himself on his knees. An unwieldy weight settled onto his shoulders and then his ears popped and every little sound rushed into him. He gasped and would’ve fallen to the floor if it wasn’t for the fact that he was already on his knees. His hands grabbed hold of the chain that now hung from his neck. “Fuck!” Mark cursed as the weight of the chain made him sit down on his backside. He gulped for air a few times and finally managed to lift his head. He found Misha, Ty and Jensen standing around him in a semi-circle. They looked ready to tear him to pieces.

“You got what you wanted, get out.” Jensen moved to the side. “Get out before I kill you.”

The smaller man managed to get to his feet. “Watch what you say to me, Ackles.” Mark ignored the tremble he heard in his own voice.

“Or what?” Jensen leaned forward. “You think because you’re the new gatekeeper, I should be afraid of you?” He barked out a laugh. “Get out of my sight, Mark, before I rip your head from your shoulders and toss it to the crows to pick clean, while your body rots away in a shallow grave.”

“I would do what he says, Sheppard,” Ty spoke up from his other side. “Get out, before I toss you out like the piece of garbage you are.”

Mark managed to get to his feet. “How dare you talk to me like that.” He balled his fists and closed the distance between himself and the vampire.

“Enough!” Ruth’s voice resounded through the room. “You got what you wanted, Mark. You have lost nothing here. Leave.”

“You taking _their_ side?”

“There’s no sides here. You made your choice, Ferg…, Mark. Leave.” Her last word was a mere whisper as she bowed her head.

Mark looked shocked at the woman he called mother. “And then you wonder why I always say you never loved me.” He pushed past her and stormed from the mansion. He didn’t see the anguish on Ruth’s face or how she wept in Jensen’s arms.

Jensen closed his eyes as the room spun around. He couldn’t help but to hold on tighter to the woman in his arms. He felt flushed and cold at the same time. “Ty?” Jensen managed to lift his head and searched for the man he grew up with. Sounds dulled around him. He was dimly aware that Ruth pulled away from him and someone called out his name. Jensen took a step backwards, or maybe even forward but then the room spun again, and he found himself on his back. He wanted to ask what was going on but then he blinked, and the darkness swallowed him whole.


	6. Chapter 5

**One week later**

Jared became aware of the different voices that sounded around him. He could make out the voices of at least two males, and one female. They had all different accents but it all still sounded soothing to his ears.

His head rolled from side to side and finally he managed to open his eyes. His vision was blurry, and he blinked a few times. It was the woman who first noted that he was awake.

“Hey,” she greeted him with a smile.

“Hi,” Jared returned the greeting and tried to clear his throat when he heard how husky his voice sounded.

“Let me get you some water.” The woman sprang to her feet and reached for the pitcher next to his bed.

Jared licked his lips as he saw the droplets of moisture running down the side of the glass. He frowned when one of the men groaned. His frown deepened when the second man jabbed him with an elbow in the side. The two men glared at each other before they turned their attention back to him.

“Here you go.” The woman gently lifted his head and pressed the glass against his lips.

Jared groaned as the cool water soothed his throat as he swallowed. He greedily gulped down more water as the cool liquid quenched a thirst he didn’t know he had.

“Easy, not too much. You don’t want to make yourself ill by drinking too fast.” She pulled the glass away and placed it back on the side table.

So many questions ran through his head. “Where am I? Who are you?” He asked the first two questions that popped up. The woman looked at the two men and then back at him. She looked nervous. “Who are you?” Jared asked again.

“Felicia.” She smiled. “My name is Felicia, and these two oafs are Misha and Ty.”

“I don’t know you.” Jared frowned. “Should I know you?”

Felicia shook her head and sat down on the bed next to him. “No. No, you don’t know us.”

Jared noted that she was tiny in stature. The mattress didn’t even dip when she sat down. He watched as she took his hand in hers. His big hand engulfed hers. He couldn’t help but smile when she gently squeezed his hand. “Where am I?” Jared asked even as he became aware that he felt no pain. For the first time in a very long time, he didn’t feel that permanent ache he had deep within every cell of his body. He watched as she first looked at the two men across from them before she looked at him again.

“You are in New Orleans. At the Ackles residence. You are safe.”

“I died.” The memory of falling to his knees not being able to breathe air into his lungs flashed before his eyes.

Felicia shook her head vehemently. “No, you didn’t die.”

Something in her voice made him not argue the point. “How long have I been here?” He had to know how much time had passed since he last took a breath of air on his own.

“A week,” she answered patiently.

“Why?” Jared asked as he tried to reach for the glass of water. He frowned when she slapped at his hand before picking up the glass and holding it for him again. He took several mouthfuls of water before he leaned back against the pillows again.

“It was the safest place for you to be.”

“Why?” He hated that he sounded like a stuck record.

“Someone tried to kill you.”

Jared snorted. “That doesn’t make sense, I am dying. They just have to wait. There’s no need to kill me.”

“You’re not.”

Jared frowned at her reply. “I don’t understand. I’m not what?”

“You’re not dying.” Felicia squeezed his hand and rose to her feet.

“Yes, I am.”

“No, you’re not.”

When Jared opened his mouth to argue further, Ty spoke up. “Stop.” He held up his hands. “The two of you are not going to argue this point any further. There’s more important things for him to know.”

“But…” Felica spoke up.

“But nothing.” Ty removed his skipper cap and dragged his hand over his short hair before he placed the cap back on his head.

“I am with Ty on this point.” Misha spoke up. He looked at Felicia and then at the young man in the bed. “We need to tell him everything.”

“No. We can’t. He’s not ready,” Felicia counter argued. The three had moved closer and glared at one another.

“No human will ever be ready for this, Tinkerbell, but we don’t have a choice,” Ty said.

“Tell me what? I am ready. Human? We are all human.” Jared tried to keep up with the conversation around him but found himself at a loss. Nothing any of them said made any sense. He kept looking at them, but it appeared that they’d all forgotten about him as they stared at one another. Jared cleared his throat, but it didn’t help. He had a feeling he would have to do something more drastic for them to notice him. Jared pushed himself up from the bed and threw off the thick comforter that covered his body. When they continued to stare at one another and ignored him he sat up and swung his legs from the side of the bed. Jared pushed himself up but the sudden headrush had him grabbing for the side of the bed even as he felt himself falling forward. He never got hold of the bed and he didn’t fall flat on his face. Instead, he found himself in the arms of the man with the skipper cap. Jared frowned. The man was on the other side of the bed when he tried to stand up and although he’d lost a lot of weight, he still weighed several pounds. The man wasn’t supposed to keep him in his arms like that without straining his back or at least one or other muscle. “What?” His voice squeaked.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” The man called Ty chastised him as he lowered him back to the bed.

“Are you all right, did you get hurt?” Felicia placed her hand on his forehead while the other grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard.

“I’m…” Jared shook his head slowly. “What the hell is going on, please, tell me.”

Misha stepped forward. “I will tell him.”

Ty looked at Felicia and then back at the other man. “You sure?”

“I am. Leave us be. I will see you both later.” He turned and pulled a chair closer to the bed but didn’t sit down on it. Instead, he took off his trench coat and folded it up.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Felica tried to object but then yelped as Ty picked her up, flung her over his shoulder and walked out.

“He will not hurt her?” Jared asked.

Misha smiled. “No. Ty would rather cut off his own hand than hurt Felicia.”

“Okay.”

Misha nodded. “I don’t have people skills.”

“You seem fine to me,” Jared responded.

“Thank you.” Misha gave him a smile. “I said I would explain everything but now I find myself unable to say a single thing.”

“Maybe you should start at the beginning?”

Misha looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “No, that’s too far back. We don’t have time for that.” And he had no idea how to explain what really happened between Adam and Eve.

“Okay, then tell me the first thing that pops in your head.”

Misha opened his mouth and then closed it again. “I’m a fallen angel.” The words tumbled from his mouth.

“Literally?”

“Yes.”

“You’re not kidding?”

“Kidding?” Misha shook his head. “No. It’s not a joke.”

“Angels don’t exist.”

“They do. Most are douchebags.”

“Why did you fall from heaven?”

“It was more a shove than a fall, if I have to say.”

“Pushed?” Jared frowned.

“Yes. Pushed.”

“Why?”

“Because I loved a man.”

“It seems you’re right. Angels are douchebags.” Jared nodded. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You may.”

“Do you have wings?”

Misha nodded, closed his eyes and let his wings come out. The magnificent set of white wings spanned open.

“Wow. They are glorious.”

“Thank you.”

Different emotions bubbled to the surface and Jared pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to keep it all locked in. He couldn’t panic now. He just didn’t have the energy to do that. If it wasn’t for the fact that he saw Misha’s wings with his own eyes, he wouldn’t have believed the man, or angel. Where he had had ten thousand questions in his head before, he now had at least a hundred thousand more. “I am not dying.”

“Correct,” Misha replied.

“Did you heal me?”

Misha sighed and shook his head. “I can’t take responsibility for your recovery.”

“Can you tell me how it came that I am healed?”

“By a witch’s hand.”

Jared frowned. “Like with a black cat and a broomstick?”

“I’ve never seen Ruth with a broomstick.”

The name sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it. “How did she heal me? And why? Don’t get me wrong, I am not ungrateful, but I don’t understand why. Nothing is making sense.” Jared took a deep breath. He wasn’t going to freak out.

Misha appeared uncomfortable. “The whole story is not mine to tell but she used a spell. As for the why, well, that is easier but also more complicated at the same time.” Misha let his wings retract and dressed in his coat again. He sat down on the chair. “Let me ask you this. What do you know about curses and prophecies?”

“Just that I thought of them as part of fairy tales.”

“Okay.” Misha nodded. “Curses exist. So do prophecies. And you play an important part in one. Ruth used a spell to heal you so that you can fulfil a prophecy that will break a curse.”

“Me?” Jared asked, surprised.

Misha nodded.

“Was the curse broken?”

A small smile appeared on his face. “Not yet but you will if you can.”

“What do I need to do? Are you also part of this curse?”

“I am not but my best friend is.”

“Ty?”

“He is my friend but no, it is not him.” When Jared frowned Misha spoke a single name. “Jensen.”

“Green eyes with freckles on his face and a gorgeous smile?” The image of the man on the steamboat flashed before Jared’s eyes.

“Yes.”

Jared nodded. He could still feel the tingle on his skin where they touched that night in the steamboat. He’d wondered if he’d ever see the stranger again. At that time, he put the thought out of his head. He had been dying, he hadn’t need to fantasize about some hot stranger. “Is he okay?”

Misha rose to his feet. “That’s the complicated part.”

“What can I do?”

“Only that which you can give freely.”

“I don’t understand.”

“And I can’t explain without influencing you. All I can say is that you should reach a decision on your own.”

“What must I do?”

“You are still on the mend. Take this time as you recover and spend it here with us. We are not keeping you here against your will, you are free to leave at any time.”

Jared cracked a smile. “So, you want me to hang around?”

“Only if you want to.”

“And if I don’t? What happens then? Does the spell get reversed? Will I die?”

Misha’s eyes grew large. “No! Nothing like that. You will not die. You will walk away and that is the end of it.”

“And Jensen? Does he get to walk away?”

“He will go on as usual.”

“What does that mean?” Jared asked.

Misha remained silent.

“You’re not going to tell me, are you?”

“I can’t.”

As Jared wanted to reply, his stomach gave a loud rumble. His cheeks flushed with color. “Sorry.”

Misha rose to his feet. “It is us who should apologize. We should’ve thought you’d be hungry. What would you like to eat?”

Jared’s stomach rumbled again.

Misha smiled. “I think a full breakfast will be in order.” With another smile he walked out of the room and left Jared alone.

Jared looked around the smartly decorated room. Some of the pieces of furniture looked old but it was well maintained. The whole room spoke of money and he wondered how Jensen, who he thought was about the same age as he, or a bit older could afford this place. Jared silently chastised himself. Jensen’s money had nothing to do with him. He should be grateful for what he’d received - his life. Jared looked down at his chest and arms. He had lost so much weight and muscle. He looked like a walking skeleton. His stomach agreed on that point again and he smiled. He would eat his breakfast and then he would find out more about this curse and how he could help to break it. It was the least he could do.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

“Why didn’t you come in?” Misha asked as he stopped next to Jensen who stood next to the door. He had been aware of his friend’s presence the whole time. His friend was still visibly pale. They all had panicked when Jensen collapsed in Ty’s arms. Apparently, Mark taking over as gatekeeper took a greater toll on Jensen’s body than what they thought was possible. It had taken two pints of fresh human blood before Jensen could stand on his own two feet. He’d also been feeding from Ty whose age and the quality of his blood helped in replenishing Jensen’s energy level.

“Will you believe me if I told you I’m scared shitless.”

“Of Jared? He’s human, he can’t hurt you.”

Jensen sighed. “Not physically.”

“He won’t walk away.”

“You sound very confident.”

“He is a good man. He will do the right thing.” Misha placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “Go and talk to him.” With a nudge he steered his friend into the room and walked away.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

Jensen glared at Misha as the angel walked off.

“Hey.”

Jensen turned at the voice. “Hey.” He rubbed his hands nervously on his jeans. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty well, thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me.”

“Not? I don’t know you, but I have a feeling that I am alive because of you.”

Jensen was at a loss for words, so he merely shrugged.

An awkward silence settled in the room. Jared traced the integrate pattern on the comforter while Jensen stared out of the window. With the special protection on the windows the dangerous rays of the sun couldn’t harm him. It looked like a beautiful day outside. He closed his eyes for a second and imagined the rays of hot light playing on his skin, warming him from the outside.

“You look sad,” Jared noted.

Jensen turned from the window. “No, not sad. Just remembering.” He gave a small smile.

“Misha told me about a curse and a prophecy.”

Jensen sighed. He really thought he would have some more time before that subject got addressed. “There is indeed one.”

“You are at the center of it.” Jared sighed when Jensen kept quiet. “Why do I get the feeling you don’t talk much.”

“I’m more of a practical guy.” Jensen grinned.

“I don’t think showing me is going to work. You’ll have to talk this one out.”

Jensen sighed. “You’re right. It’s just difficult.”

Jared kept silent. He wanted Jensen to tell him in his own time.

“You going to try and out wait me?” Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I’ve got all the patience in the world.” Jared responded with a grin.

Jensen snorted. He wanted to tell Jared that he’ll be long out of patience before he started talking. But it wouldn’t be fair to Jared. “I thought you’d be freaked out about Misha’s story.”

“You eavesdropped on us.”

“Not really.” He pointed at his head. “Ears like a bat.” He cringed at his own explanation. If, no, when Jared found out what he was, there might be jokes. He had a feeling Jared had a great sense of humor. “You're not freaking out?” He brought the conversation back on track.

“I’m blaming it on shock. I might freak out a bit later, for now, I’m calm.” His stomach growled again. “And hungry.” Jared blushed.

“Breakfast will be here shortly. I’m sorry we didn’t think of that earlier.”

Jared shrugged. “I didn’t even think I was hungry until my stomach growled at me.”

A commotion at the door had Jensen turn. He smiled when Felicia entered the room with a loaded tray with Misha and Ty on her heels.

“Here you go.” Felicia placed the ladened tray on Jared’s lap.

Jared gasped at the huge plate. There was bacon, baked beans, eggs, hash browns, mushrooms, little sausages, grilled tomato and even biscuits and gravy. There was a bowl of creamy grits and shrimp. To the side was a stack of pancakes. He could see the maple syrup dripping from the sides.

“Something wrong,” Jensen asked as he saw the look on Jared’s face. “Did you want something else?”

Jared slowly shook his head. “No, thank you.” He pointed at the food. “This is enough to feed an army.” He looked up. “Please tell me it’s for all of us and not only for me.”

“I’ve already eaten, thank you.” Jensen spoke up first. For a vampire human food wasn’t very appetizing. He did enjoy some delicious double chocolate crunch ice cream or a good tumbler of brandy. As for blood, he preferred pig above any other animal but human blood was the richest of all.

“I’ve eaten as well,” Ty answered.

“What about you two?” Jared inquired as Felicia and Misha remained quiet.

Jensen snorted. “I won’t invite them to eat with you, Jared. You won’t get enough when those two join in.”

“I object,” Misha responded with a frown while Felicia hit Jensen with her small fist on his bicep.

Jared laughed. He could see the friendship between the four people. He frowned. Misha was an angel, so technically he wasn’t a human. Were the others human? They looked the part. “I really don’t mind sharing.” He picked up a sausage and handed it to the tiny woman.

Felicia grinned from ear to ear as she took the offering and popped it in her mouth. “Yum.” She licked her fingers clean.

“I’ll get some more plates.” Ty tapped his skipper cap and left the room.

“Thank you!” Felicia called after him as she made herself comfortable on the bed. She reached for another sausage and smiled as Misha took one of the pancakes.

Jensen watched as two of his best friends started eating from Jared’s plate while the human watched them with a smile on his face. Misha appeared to be right (he normally was), Jared was a good person. He just wasn’t sure how Jared would react if he heard the rest. It would also be unfair towards Jared to keep him in the dark about what was going on. The sooner Jared knew the whole story, the better.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

When Jared opened his eyes, he frowned. He couldn’t remember that he closed them. The last thing he remembered was eating breakfast. He groaned out loud and covered his face with his hands. “Fuck me.”

“Only if you ask nicely.”

Jared groaned again. “Trust you to hear that.” He took his hand away and watched Jensen where he sat on what appeared to be a burgundy leather chair. “I fell asleep. Why didn’t you wake me up? Please tell me I didn’t fall face first into my breakfast.”

“There wasn’t anything left for you to fall asleep in. Misha and Tinkerbell cleaned that plate of yours in minutes.”

Jared smiled. “I helped, at least that part I remember.”

“Agreed.” Jensen rose to his feet. “How are you feeling?” He walked over to the bed and stood to the side.

“Stuffed.” Jared grinned. “Tired but alive,” he added.

“Your body needs the rest. It’s been through hell.”

Jared shuddered.

“You cold?” Jensen asked.

“No. Just thinking of hell makes me think of angels. If angels exist, do demons exist and what else?”

“Ah.” Jensen nodded. “Well, if it would make you feel better, demons per se don’t exist but evil does. Evil is alive and kicking and I think much scarier than demons.”

“Are you an angel?”

“No. And I’m grateful for that.” Jensen frowned.

“Because of what they did to Misha?”

“Fucking douchebags.”

Jared burst out laughing. “I have a feeling Misha learned that word from you.”

Jensen smiled proudly. “He did indeed.”

“You are a good friend, Jensen.” Jared lowered his head. “I need to know about the prophecy and the curse. I’m scared of what I’m going to learn, but I can’t bury my head in the sand like an ostrich. Will you please tell me?”

“You’re right. You have the right to know. But I have to ask you to make me a promise.” Jensen moved back to the leather chair and pulled it closer. When he saw Jared frown, he shrugged. “I’m lazy.”

Jared chuckled. “I haven’t said a word.”

Jensen pointed a finger at him. “I saw the look you gave me.” He smiled as he sat down and became serious again. “You have to promise me.”

“You haven’t told me what I have to promise.”

“Promise me you’ll think things through before you make a decision. That you won’t just make a promise because you feel you owe me, or any of us. Because you don’t owe us anything.”

“I’ll listen to what you have to say, and I will think things through before I reach any decision. I promise,” Jared answered.

Jensen took a deep breath but remained silent.

“It helps to start talking,” Jared remarked softly.

“I know.” Jensen rose to his feet. “Do you know why we call Felicia, Tinkerbell?”

Jared shrugged. “Because she’s so tiny?”

“Not quite.” Jensen took a deep breath. “She’s a fairy.”

“No, she’s not.” Jared’s mouth gaped at Jensen’s explanation.

“She is.”

“Are you the boy who never wants to grow old?” Jared asked. He had a hard time believing what Jensen told him about Felicia. He had no idea if Jensen was serious or pulling his leg.

Jensen slowly shook his head. “No. I am not Peter Pan.”

“Then what are you?”

“A Vampire.”

“Vampire?” Jared closed his eyes. The feeling of panic bubbled up again, but since he rarely, if ever, gave into that emotion he pushed it down. If he could face cancer, he could face a vampire. “Like in Lestat de Lioncourt?”

“More or less but definitely without all that melodrama.”

“Who turned you?” Jared asked.

Jensen shook his head. “I’m a true vampire. I was born as I am.”

“For real?”

“For real.” Jensen smiled. “You doing fine with this?”

“I’m trying,” Jared answered honestly.

“I’m sorry.”

Jared shook his head. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for.”

“You’d be surprised.” Jensen shrugged when Jared glared at him. “It’s the truth.”

“I’ve got so many questions I need to ask you. But if I start asking questions, you’ll never tell me everything.” Jared moved the conversation along.

“You can ask. I will answer and I will continue to tell you what you need to know.”

“You don’t have any idea how many questions I can ask. They will all keep. Tell me about the curse, please.”

Jensen cocked his head. “You are a very special man, Jared.”

Jared blushed. “Thank you.”

Jensen stretched out his legs. “It all started around three-hundred years ago.”

“Wait?” Jared held up his hand. “Just how old are you?”

“Four-hundred-and-fifty.”

“Years?”

Jensen nodded. “Years.”

“That’s old.”

“It is. But if it will make you feel better, I am the second youngest. Felica is younger than me.”

Jared smiled. “Strangely enough, it does.”

Jensen returned the smile. “Can I continue?”

“Only if you’re not too tired.” Jared grinned as he teased Jensen.

“Really?” Jensen returned the grin. “I’ll get you back for that one.”

“In your dreams, old man.”

“That’s old vampire for you, young pup.”

Both man and vampire laughed. Jensen leaned back in his chair. “As I was saying, it all started three-hundred-years ago.” He sighed. “In short – I was cocky, arrogant, and just full of myself. I managed to seriously piss off a witch and because of my lineage she couldn’t just smite me, she settled for something much more lasting. She cursed me.”

“You were only a hundred-and-fifty years old.”

“That’s not an excuse.”

Jared shrugged. “Maybe not. But since you’re now three hundred years older, I would say that when you’re a hundred-and-fifty years old, you would’ve been a teenager in human years.”

Jensen looked at Jared with awe. “That’s what Ty said.” He shook his head. “I of course didn’t agree, said that I was a man in my own right. The witch laughed at me, Ty was disappointed, and I got cursed.”

Jared cringed. “Will you tell me what the curse entails?”

“You can’t let any of what I tell you influence you to a decision, Jared. Please. You promised me.”

“I always keep my promises.”

Jensen had a feeling that Jared was the one person in the world who would do that. He wondered at what cost it came for the younger man. “For one, I can’t go out in the sunlight.”

“I thought vampires couldn’t.”

“No, we actually like the sun.”

“Do I have to ask?” A twinkle appeared in Jared’s eyes.

Jensen smiled and shook his head. “No, we don’t sparkle - ever.” He shrugged. “Unless there’s glitter body paint involved.” He laughed when Jared blushed.

“You’re mean.” Jared grinned.

“You asked for it.” Jensen became serious again. “I also can’t leave the city limits of New Orleans. That sucks. But it also means I’m dying.”

Jared blanched. “What?” He pushed himself upright.

“Easy.” Jensen was next to Jared’s side in a flash. “You don’t want to try that. You’ll faceplant.”

“You’re dying,” Jared whispered.

“It’s not as if I’m going to fall dead right here.” Jensen tried to make light of the situation but when he saw the look on Jared’s face, he knew he’d screwed up. He reached for Jared’s hand and held it in his. “I’m sorry, that was callus of me. I am truly sorry.” Jensen sighed. “I am dying, but it’s going to take a least another hundred years for that to happen.”

“It’s going to be painful, isn’t it?”

Jensen nodded. “I won’t go through the details with you.”

“I understand.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hand. “How am I supposed to break this curse?”

“Having lots and lots of sex with me.” Jensen laughed when Jared turned scarlet. “I like that.” He slowly reached out and traced Jared’s cheek with his finger.

“What? Me turning red as a tomato?”

“No. Your innocence.” Jensen cupped Jared’s face. “I think I’m going to repeat this often to you. You are truly special.”

Jared lowered his eyes. He gazed up when Jensen lifted his chin.

“May I kiss you?”

Jared nipped at his bottom lip and gave a jerky nod.

Jensen wasted no time but leaned in and gently pressed his lips against Jared’s. The man’s lips were warm and soft, and he hungered for more. Jared’s scent was enticing. He smelt woodsy and fresh like after the first rain. He also faintly smelled of chocolate. Jensen wanted to taste more. He deepened their kiss, teasing Jared with his tongue to gain entrance into his mouth. Both man and vampire gasped as Jared opened his mouth and Jensen pushed his tongue into the warmth for the first time.

Jensen increased the tempo of his kiss. He darted his tongue in and out of Jared’s mouth. Removed his mouth from Jared’s to lay a trail of kisses on his strong jaw line, taking it back and suckling on Jared’s tongue. Time slowed down as the two men continued to kiss. It was as if they couldn’t get enough of one another. Jared’s scent became fuller, Jensen could hear Jared’s heartbeat in his ears, he could feel Jared’s blood pumping through his veins, and he hardened in his trousers. He knew he had to stop kissing, he had to put distance between them because the chances of him ravishing Jared grew by the second. He could feel his incisors aching at the thought of piercing Jared’s skin and taking that first taste of Jared’s life essence. He had a feeling he could get drunk on drinking Jared’s blood.

“Jensen,” Jared gasped as he pulled away. He breathed hard.

“You okay?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded and blushed again. “Just needed to get some air into my lungs.”

“You’re saying we can kiss some more?”

Jared leaned forward and gave Jensen his answer by taking charge of their second scorching kiss.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

“You look like the cat that ate the canary.” Ty grinned as Jensen joined him.

“I never really understood that saying. I mean, a canary is so small, a cat wouldn’t even taste it if it ate it, let alone enjoy it, or being proud about it.”

Ty rolled his eyes. “You spoke to Jared?”

“I did.”

Ty hummed. “You did more than talk.”

“A gentleman never kisses and tells.”

“Luckily you’re not a gentleman.”

Jensen laughed. “Nice try.” He slapped his friend on the back. “I told him about the curse.”

“Everything?”

“Enough.”

“Jensen.” Ty shook his head.

“He knows I’m dying.”

“Does he know what he has to do to break the curse? To fulfil the prophecy?”

“I told him he has to have lots and lots of sex with me and then we got more practical.”

Ty groaned. “He doesn’t know that you would have to drain him of his blood and then just before he dies you have to turn him. Or, the fact that he might die and that you will die with him.”

“Enough!” Jensen balled his fists. “I will tell him when he is ready and not before.”

“And how is he going to make an informed decision if he doesn’t have all the facts?” Ty closed the distance between himself and his friend. “Don’t spare him the details because you think he can’t handle it, Jensen. He is a strong young man. He can handle it.”

“He can die!” Jensen shouted.

Ty took a step back. “You’re scared for him.”

Jensen groaned. “He’s my soulmate, I can feel it in every cell of my body. He doesn’t even know that part yet. I can’t put him in harm’s way to save myself. I just can’t.” He bowed his head and his shoulders slumped.

“You can’t keep it from him, Jensen,” Ty whispered. 

“I know.” Jensen turned and exited the room. He needed time to think.


	7. Chapter 6

**Two weeks after Jared woke up**

“Can I see you eat, I mean, drink. Drink blood?” Jared hesitantly asked.

“You want to see me drink blood?” Jensen asked, surprised.

“Yeah. I really want to. Unless you think I shouldn’t?”

Jensen shook his head. “If you want to see it then I don’t have any problem with that.”

Jared gave a small nod. The two men continued to walk along the magnificent gardens that surrounded Jensen’s home. The full moon provided the necessary light they needed to find their way through the different pathways.

“Are you not bored yet?” Jensen inquired. Jared had spent the two weeks with them but due to him still being so thin and tiring quickly he never left the mansion, except to walk around the gardens a few times. The two of them spent many nights walking like they did now.

“Bored?” Jared grinned from ear to ear. “Dude, do you know how many books you’ve got in your library? What makes them more special is the fact that most of them are first editions. To sit with a book that’s so precious makes me appreciate authors even more. To think they wrote that tale and took a chance to share it with the world, all the while having no idea what the man on the street would think of it.”

“And with most of those books _man_ is the operative word. Few women could read and those who did read were frowned upon as if they were not right in their head.”

“What did you think of women reading?”

Jensen smiled. “My mother read to me. I think if my Sire had tried to stop her, she would’ve torn his head from his shoulders.”

“Your parents, are they still alive?”

“No.” Jensen shook his head. “They were both killed in a hunt organized by the people in the village they stayed in.”

“I’m sorry.” Jared took hold of Jensen’s hand and squeezed it hard.

“Thank you.” Jensen turned to face the other man. “I heard Felicia brought ice cream, you want?”

Jared grinned from ear to ear. “I will never say no to ice cream.”

Jensen took Jared’s hand and all but dragged him back to the mansion. “I hope there’s extra caramel syrup.”

Jared laughed. He’d come to realize just how much of a sweet tooth the vampire had. When he asked if Jensen wasn’t afraid of cavities, the vampire laughed at him. Apparently, vampires didn’t have problem teeth. He’d rolled his eyes and hoped that Jensen got a tummy ache, but of course, that wasn’t possible either.

As they rounded the corner to the kitchen door, Jensen growled and pulled Jared hard behind him. His fangs elongated and he took a fighting stance. “Show yourself,” he growled while he continued to keep Jared behind him.

A dark figure stepped out from the shadows.

For a moment Jensen had no idea who it was until he got a good look at the face. “Did I not tell you that I would rip your head from your shoulders?” He kept Jared at his back making sure that Mark would not get to the human.

Mark merely sneered at him. “You know what I found out, Ackles?” He didn’t wait for Jensen to respond but continued talking. “Although I’m the new gate keeper, I don’t have any power. I’m a mere figurehead while you still run things. I can’t have that. The gate and the power belong to me. No one else!”

Jensen smirked. He could see the fear in Mark’s eyes and could see how skittish he appeared. He knew the man masked his fear with anger. Things were clearly not going Mark’s way if he came here to threaten him. “You got what you asked for, Mark. Leave while you are still able to.”

“NO!” Mark launched himself forward, a long blade in his hand as he attacked Jensen. He found himself stabbing at air as Jensen had moved with blinding speed, taking Jared with him so that both of them were out of reach of Mark’s blade.

Stabbing air infuriated Mark. He swivelled and went on the attack again. Mark attacked and attacked again. His anger intensified as Jensen kept out of his reach.

Yelling out of anger Mark leaped forward. He didn’t see the uneven paving and stumbled and landed hard on his hands and knees.

Jensen turned. “Run!” He ordered Jared. Up until then it was easy to keep Jared out of harm’s way. But he couldn’t take any chances.

At first Jared wanted to object but he had no fighting experience. He knew he would only be a hindrance to Jensen if he stayed. He nodded and as Jensen turned to face the darkly clothed figure Jared moved away and ran towards the house. He would get help. Misha and Ty would help.

Movement to his left side made Jared hesitate. Another dark figure appeared from the shadows. He had what looked like a pistol in his hands. Jensen faced his advisory and he didn’t see the second dark figure pointing the weapon at his back. Jared knew he couldn’t shout out a warning. It would distract Jensen and this Mark person would stab Jensen.

Things slowed down for Jared as Mark attacked Jensen again, the vampire moved fast, but he placed himself directly in the crosshairs of this second figure. Jared acted out of instinct. He ran with all of the speed he possesses, which wasn’t much, as he had been ill for so long and hadn’t built up any muscle or stamina. Jared noticed the figure raising the weapon, and although he couldn’t see a finger on the trigger, he knew it was there. Jared leaped just as a shot disturbed the tranquillity of the area.

Jensen concentrated on Mark’s feeble attempt to attack him. The warlock would’ve done better if he’d tried to curse him or attempted an intricated spell on him. For one or other reason Mark decided he needed to kill Jensen by his own hand.

Too late he realized that Mark was merely playing him, and that he was indeed being led into one or other ambush. He scanned the area as he slipped past another attack and noticed several things all at the same time. One, there was indeed a second attacker. Two, that attacker had a weapon pointed at him and three, Jared had noticed it as well and was running at full speed towards the second figure.

Jensen grabbed hold of Mark, angered by the deception and with a single movement he snapped Mark’s neck. At the same time a shot echoed, and Jensen witnessed as Jared and the second figure tumbled to the ground.

“No!” Jensen dropped Mark’s body and ran to Jared’s side. The figure on top wasn’t Jared and he yanked the figure up. The man snarled at him and without thinking Jensen snapped his neck as well and dumped the body to the ground.

Jared hadn’t moved. The air was filled with the coppery tang of blood. Jensen sank to his knees as he pulled Jared to his chest. Blood covered Jared’s side and spread through the fabric of his shirt. Jared’s eyes were closed, and Jensen could detect no breathing sounds.

“Jared! Jared!” Screamed as he clutched the fallen man’s body to his own.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

**6 Hours after the attack**

Misha closed the door behind him and shook his head. “There is nothing more I can do. I am sorry.” He lowered his head.

Felicia jumped up and rushed to his side and hugged him hard. “This is not your fault.”

Misha nodded but remained quiet. Jared saved Jensen’s life by taking a bullet meant for Jensen. A bullet dipped in poison with no antidote available. It wouldn’t have killed Jensen instantly, but eventually within days he would’ve succumbed to his injury.

The bullet wound Jared sustained had caused some damage but on its own wasn’t life threatening. The poison on the other hand was killing Jared ever so slowly. They were all amazed by the fact that he was still alive.

“Could you get hold of Ruth?” Misha asked.

Ty shook his head. “She left town after Mark became the gatekeeper. I’ve contacted several people who might be of assistance in finding her. But…” Ty shrugged.

“We can’t give up hope.” Felicia glared at her two friends.

Ty sighed. “And what do you want us to do, Tinkerbell? There’s no antidote, the best, hell, the only witch that might be of assistance is Ruth who has disappeared, and do you think for one moment that she’s going to help us when she learns that Jensen snapped Mark’s neck.”

“She will understand. Jensen acted in self-defence.”

“Mark was her son, Felicia. She’s not merely going to shrug her shoulders and help.” Ty dragged his hand across his face. “How’s Jensen doing?” He asked Misha.

Misha lowered his gaze. “There’s still no improvement in his condition.”

“Fuck!” Ty wanted to rip something, anything, apart with his bare hands. They’d hurt the gunshot and when he and Misha stormed out of the house, they heard Jensen’s frantic calling of Jared’s name. It had quieted down just as fast as it started up. Both angel and vampire had feared the worst.

When they reached the place, they were shocked to see Mark and another unknown male lying dead with their necks broken. Jensen was slumped across Jared and Ty smelt the blood before he even saw it. He had moved Jensen’s body from Jared’s and had sighed in relief when he found that Jensen was still alive although unconscious. Jared on the other hand was in far worse condition. There was a gaping gunshot wound to his side and he had struggled to hear Jared’s heartbeat or even detect any sign of Jared breathing.

Ty had personally carried Jared inside while some of Jensen’s security helped Misha to get their friend into the house. Between himself and Misha they had cleaned Jared’s wound and that’s when they saw the blackened area around the entrance wound. The skin, flesh and even the muscle was all dead and Misha identified it as Spotted Dwarf Thorn, one of the rarest and most deadly plants in Purgatory. It wasn’t found outside the gates. Whoever picked the small purple spotted flowers and ground it into a paste was brave. Even breathing in the scent of that flower could leave you ill for days, if not worse.

Jensen seemed to be unconscious not only due to shock but also due to the fact that when he broke Mark’s neck, the power of being the gatekeeper settled back onto Jensen’s shoulders and that force had depleted Jensen’s energy and rendered him unconscious. Ty had managed to get some blood into Jensen by dribbling it into Jensen’s mouth and rubbing his throat to make Jensen swallow. They hoped that the fresh blood would give Jensen the energy he needed to wake up. In the meantime, they could only wait.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

It was the murmur of Misha’s voice that brought Jensen back to the present. He frowned when he heard Misha pleading with him to wake up, to come back to them. There was something in Misha’s voice that sounded hopeless. Jensen frowned. He couldn’t understand why his friend would feel like that. Misha believed in the greater good. He would never give up hope. There must be something wrong with Felicia or with Ty. He had to find out what it was. Jensen frowned as he tried to open his eyes. His eyelids felt as if they weighed a thousand tons each. His whole body felt heavy and he found himself wanting to slip back into the darkness, even if it was just for a few more minutes.

“Jensen, please. Jared needs you. Please, wake up.”

Misha’s voice and words found Jensen where he hid away deep within himself. Jared? There was something wrong with Jared? Jensen frowned. He couldn’t remember. The memory slipped out of his grasp every time he tried to take it. He knew he had to concentrate. The smell of blood made him wiggle his nose. There was something about the smell that made him panic, even though he’d never panicked around blood or suffered from what they refer to as bloodlust.

Jensen frowned when Misha’s voice was joined by a second. Ty. Ty called out to him. His oldest friend wanted him to wake up, but Ty didn’t understand things were quiet here. He couldn’t feel the weight of Purgatory on his shoulders. For once in a very long time, he felt free.

“Damn it, Jensen wake the fuck up!” Ty bellowed.

Jensen frowned. Something nagged in the back of his head. He was missing something - someone. An image flashed before his eyes. Memories rushed back. Jensen gasped as abruptly woke up.

“Jared!” Jensen looked around frantically. He found the man he was looking for lying next to him. The young man’s face was covered with a sheen of sweat. The stench of poison filled Jensen’s senses. Jensen reached out; his hand trembled as he placed it on Jared’s hand.

“What happened?” His voice sounded hoarse.

“We hoped that you could tell us. We found Mark’s body and another body. Both their necks snapped. Jared was shot in the side.” Ty explained.

Jensen nodded. “Mark attacked me; I didn’t see the second guy. Jared took a bullet meant for me.” He looked up. “A poisoned bullet.”

Misha nodded. “Spotted Dwarf Thorn.”

Jensen blanched. His hand curled tightly around Jared’s. “How long have I been unconscious?”

“Six hours,” Misha responded.

“Has Jared regained consciousness?”

“No.”

“Is there anything you can do?” Jensen sounded desperate.

“I’ve tried everything I could think of. I am sorry.” Misha whispered.

“Ruth?”

Ty placed his hand on Jensen’s shoulder. “We’re looking for her.”

“She’s not here?”

“No. She left the city after Mark became gatekeeper.”

Jensen nodded. Ruth was devastated after Mark took control of the gate. Just thinking about Purgatory made him aware of the heaviness that had settled on him. Fucking Purgatory. He wished he could get rid of that burden but unless a miracle happened, he was out of luck.

“There’s nothing you can do?” Jensen looked at Misha.

Misha shook his head. Ty leaned over and pulled Misha to his side. “You tried your best.”

Jensen cleared his throat. “I know you did.” He turned and gazed at Jared. “Is he in pain?”

“I’ve given him morphine,” Misha explained.

“How long does he have left?” Jensen whispered.

“I’m not sure,” Misha said.

The bedroom door opened with a bang. Before anyone could enter, Jensen found himself being blocked by Misha, while Ty stood in front of the angel. Both vampire and angel were armed.

“I’ve got a solution!” Felicia exclaimed as she burst through the door. She came to a halt when she realized that she had an angel blade and a pistol pointed at her. She frowned. “You do know you’ve got teeth.” She addressed Ty.

“It’s easier,” Ty lowered the weapon and stepped to the side.

“What do you have?” Jensen asked as he pushed past Misha. He grunted in surprise as the fairy grabbed hold of him and hugged him tight.

“You gave us such a scare,” she mumbled against his chest.

“I’m all right.” Jensen hugged her back.

“Good.” She stepped back. “I know you’re going to think I’m crazy, and you’re going to have moral problems, but I really think it’s our only option.”

Misha watched her with concern. Ty merely grinned and Jensen frowned.

“You know Misha is the only one who’s going to have a moral problem. Myself and Jensen, definitely not.”

“Both of you might, if you hear what I have.” Felicia walked past the group of males and came to a halt at the bed. She leaned in and kissed Jared softly on his forehead. “You’ll be okay,” she whispered.”

“What do you have, Tinkerbell?” Jensen asked, frustrated.

Felicia took a deep breath and then turned to face her friends again. “You must turn him.”

“WHAT!” Jensen shouted. “Are you crazy! I can’t do that, not against his will.”

“It’s not against his will,” Felicia said.

“Of course it is. He hasn’t given his consent. He can’t give his consent.” Jensen argued.

“He’s your soulmate, Jensen. He belongs right next to you.” She tried a different argument.

Jensen swallowed hard. He made his way back to Jared’s side and sat down tiredly on the side of the bed. He took Jared’s hand in his. “I told him about Purgatory.” Jensen looked up. “I told him that as the direct descendent of the gatekeeper the duty falls on my shoulders to keep the gates locked and the evil at bay.” Jensen smiled. “He told me he would carry that burden with me.”

Jensen let go of Jared’s hand and rose to his feet. He made his way over to the window and peered out. He could see the extra security guards patrolling the grounds. “I laughed at him. I told him to do that, he’d have to be part of my soul.” A single blood tear ran down his cheek. “He told me that’s no problem, I should just tell him where to sign.” Jensen swallowed. “It led us to talk about soulmates.”

“What did he say?”

Jensen smiled. “That he always thought that he was only half. He’d laughed and told me that he knew he sounded cheesy. I kissed him so hard.”

“So, he agreed?” Ty inquired.

Jensen shook his head. “I haven’t asked him. I haven’t explained to him what I would have to do. What the risks are to him.”

“Then ask me now.” Jared whispered.

“What?” Jensen turned and grabbed Jared’s hand. He kissed the man in the bed hard. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired. Sore.” Jared looked at the man he got to know the past couple of weeks. “You okay. Was I in time?”

Jensen growled. “You could’ve died.”

“I couldn’t let you die.” Jared closed his eyes. “It hurts.”

Misha pushed Jensen away and pulled the bandages away from Jared’s side. He hissed. The blackened area around the bullet wound had grown larger. Black veins of poison snaked away from the wound to the rest of Jared’s body. “I’ll give you something for the pain.”

Jared slowly opened his eyes. “Are you okay?” He held out his hand to Jensen.

Jensen nodded. “I’m fine.”

“You look tired.” Jared frowned when he saw the chain around Jensen’s neck. He reached out and touched the chain and left his hand resting on Jensen’s chest. “Your burden is back.”

“Yes.” Jensen enclosed Jared’s hand with his.

Jared closed his eyes again. He felt so tired. “I will be your soulmate.” He took a deep breath. “I am your soulmate.” He opened his eyes. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what you’ve told me. And I think I get how I have to be your soulmate. I am ready for that. I only have two questions.”

Jensen squeezed Jared’s hand. “What do you want to know?”

“Will it hurt?”

Jensen shook his head. “No. I will never hurt you.”

“Good.” Jared smiled. “Second question. “What are you waiting for?”

Jensen burst out laughing. “I love you, Jared Padalecki.” He leaned in and kissed Jared on the mouth. When Jared didn’t return the kiss, Jensen pulled away. “Jared?” He received no answer.

“JARED!”


	8. Epilogue

**Three months later: 24 December 2020**

The body beneath his was pliant and soft with sleep. Muscles rippled under his touch as he straddled the man and started kissing him from his luscious mouth down his throat while he ran his hand over the hard pectoral muscles. He kissed the long neck until he reached the indent between the neck and the shoulder. There he lapped at the dark mark and grinned when his lover keened.

He scooted backwards so that their lower bodies touched, and he groaned as he leaned forward again, and his hardened cock slipped over the well-defined abdominal muscles. He rutted as he lowered himself again and lapped at the mark - his mark. His fangs ached and he wanted nothing more than to pierce that dark skin and feed of the rich blood he knew lay beneath the skin. But he wanted his lover awake. He latched his mouth over the mark and suckled. It had the desired effect as his partner’s body jerked and he found his head being yanked away from where he suckled, and his mouth filled with tongue. He grinned against the kiss, letting his lover take control of the scorching kiss for a moment or two. With a practiced roll, he reversed their positions so that he was at the bottom and his lover on top. He also took over the kiss as he brought his hands up and cupped the man’s face. He nipped at the bottom lip, let his fangs pierce the skin just to suckle the blood from the wound and then licked it close, sealing the wound with his saliva. He pulled back and leaned his head against the pillows.

“You promised me I could sleep.”

He grinned. “I was bored.” He traced the pectoral muscles again, taking the little nip and rolling it between his fingers. His lover groaned and shuddered.

“Fuck.”

“We’ll get there,” he responded as he continued to play with the one nipple while he leaned forward and took the other in his mouth and sucked.

“Jensen!” Jared arched his back as his husband, lover and soulmate played with his nipples. He could feel his cock leaking pre-cum as his cock strained hard against his stomach. He could feel Jensen’s cock as well and he reached between them to take both in his hand. Jensen was driving him crazy, but he knew how to return the favor.

Jensen bit down hard on the nipple he had in his mouth when Jared’s thumb brushed over the head of his cock.

“Fuck! No teeth.” Jared shivered.

Jensen pulled away and grinned. “You started it. And I thought you liked it when I bit you.”

Jared shivered again.

“Nothing to say, mate of mine?” Jensen leaned forward and before Jared could respond kissed him hard again. His hands travelled all over Jared’s body and he groaned against the other man’s mouth as Jared’s hands started to follow his movements. Soon both men panted hard, their bodies burning with need.

Jensen pulled away from Jared and rested their foreheads together. “Good morning.”

“Mmm, a good morning, indeed.” Jared continued to rock gently against Jensen. His whole body felt alive, but he wanted more. He reached out and traced the outline of the necklace against Jensen’s chest. He shivered hard when he could feel the ghost movement of his fingers against his own chest. His eyes dimmed for a moment but when Jensen took hold of his hand and pulled it away from the necklace he snapped back. “Sorry.”

Jensen smiled. He pulled Jared down on him and then turned their bodies so that Jared lay on his side in front of him. He scooted closer and lay flush against Jared’s back. He pulled Jared against his chest and held him tight.

“Did I just ruin the moment?” Jared asked where he placed his hand over Jensen’s and interlinked their fingers.

“Never,” Jensen responded truthfully. “It’s still huge to me as well.” He had a feeling it would take more than the three months of sharing the link to get used to the whole thing.

“You’re not just saying it to make me feel better?” Sometimes Jared was still unsure.

“No.” Jensen cleared his throat. “I never really gave much thought to the prophecy. Not because I don’t believe in stuff like that, I mean, I was born a vampire, my one best friend is an angel and the other a fairy. But I also knew that the chance of a prophecy being fulfilled wasn’t high.”

“I thought all prophecies had to be fulfilled.”

Jensen shook his head. “Fate plays a huge role in stuff like that. I mean those who predict the prophecies are not all there, if you get what I mean. And it’s also about the interpretation of the prophecy. So many things could go wrong that I just felt it wasn’t worth my while to take notice of it.”

“Your friends did.”

Jensen smiled. “They did.” He placed a kiss on Jared’s shoulder blade. “Something that I’m extremely grateful for.” Jensen closed his eyes. Things could’ve gone so wrong, and in a way they did.

_Jared had lost consciousness due to the poison pumping through his body. Since he had never turned a human before and neither did Ty, they were at a loss of what to do exactly but once again Felicia came through. She told him to go with his instinct._

_Going with his instinct turned out to be a good thing but Misha’s advice that he’d needed Ty nearby had been spot on. Ty himself also felt that he needed to feed. He wasn’t hungry per se, but something had shifted when Jensen made his intent known in taking a mate._

_Jensen had picked Jared up and carried him bridal style to his own room. There he’d made sure that Jared was comfortable before he gently removed Jared’s shirt. He had removed his own before he’d slid behind Jared and held him against his chest. His fangs elongated as he pressed his mouth at the juncture between Jared’s neck and shoulder. His teeth had pierced the skin and had taken the first swallow and realized that they had a problem. Jared’s blood was tainted with poison. For Jensen to turn Jared, he had to nearly drain Jared of his own blood. The problem was that the poison in Jared’s blood had the potential to kill Jensen. Draining him the traditional way wasn’t going to work. Jensen had panicked but then Misha knocked and entered. It seemed his friends had realized the same thing._

_Misha had shown Jensen what he’d come up with. Jensen remained behind Jared; his hand placed on Jared’s heart. He could feel the human’s heartbeat beneath his palm and he could hear and count Jared’s number of breaths he took per minute. Jensen had nodded and Misha had opened the clamp of the drip he’d inserted into Jared’s artery and the blood slipped from Jared’s body._

_The first signs appeared quickly. Although Jared remained unconscious, his breathing and his heart rate increased. Next his skin became pale and cooler. His breathing became rapid and Jensen had whispered softly in his ear that everything would be okay. At that stage Ty had come in and taken his place on the other side of the two men. He’d opened the vein in his wrist and held out his arm where Jensen started drinking from his best friend._

_When Jared’s breathing and his heartbeat slowed down and Jensen couldn’t feel Jared’s heart pump beneath the palm of his hand, he’d pulled away from the Ty’s wrist and with a quick lick cleaned and sealed the wound. Misha had withdrawn the needle from Jared’s skin. Jensen barked at both of his friends to leave, which they immediately did. Jensen then turned their bodies so that Jared would be able to feed comfortably from him before he pierced the skin of his wrist with his own fangs and lowered it to Jared’s mouth._

_All the time he spoke to Jared. Told him that everything would be okay. That he loved him. Jensen had to stroke Jared’s throat to get the young man to start swallowing but once Jared started, he didn’t stop. As the rich blood filled him up, it started the process of changing Jared. Not only into a vampire, but into Jensen’s lifemate. The other half of his soul._

_Jensen could see when life returned to Jared’s body. At first the young man wanted to stop feeding. The taste of the blood unfamiliar and coppery to the pallet. When he tried to turn his head away, Jensen placed pressure on his neck and gently held him in place. He ordered him to drink, to take what his body needed to get strong to become part of Jensen’s life._

_Jared had fisted the sheets beneath his body. His body started to move, his muscles contracted as the blood filled every cell of his body. Jensen could once again hear and feel his heartbeat. Heat returned to his body as the blood fed him warmth. Jensen had stroked Jared’s arms, needing to be in constant touch with the man that was now part of him._

_When he felt woozy, he pulled Jared from his wrist and licked the wound close with his own saliva. He’d placed a kiss on Jared’s mouth and then closed his eyes. He needed the rest as his own body needed to create more blood. It would’ve been easier to feed and to speed up the process, but he felt protective towards Jared and letting anyone near his newly turned mate wouldn’t be a good idea._

_Knowing that Misha and Ty wouldn’t let anything happen to them, he’d drifted off to sleep with Jared in his arms and woke up screaming hours later._

“Jensen?” Jared had turned to face Jensen and cupped his mate’s face as the vampire stared off into nothingness.

Jensen blinked. “Sorry.” He pulled Jared to his side. “I got lost in my thoughts.”

Jared sighed and rested his head on Jensen’s chest. Jensen never told him what had happened prior to him regaining consciousness. It was Misha who’d filled in the blanks.

Jensen had woken up screaming, blood spilling from his eyes. The necklace around his neck had burned into his skin while the same burn mark appeared around Jared’s throat.

According to Misha Jared had suffered seizures while Jensen continued to scream. It didn’t last longer than three minutes before Jensen stopped screaming and appeared unconscious while Jared had stilled.

The necklace no longer glowed but appeared to have been etched into Jensen skin. If you took a quick look it appeared normal but if you looked closer, you could see that the necklace was now part of Jensen’s skin. On Jared’s skin, a faint outline appeared with the key as well. Ty had tried to touch it and it had made Jared squirm in the bed while Jensen whimpered even as he remained unconscious.

In the end both he and Jensen remained unconscious for another two days. In those two days, Ty managed to feed Jensen blood, but each time they tried to get Jared to drink, he’d become violently ill. Both Misha and Ty had contacted different healers. No one had a real answer.

Then Ruth showed up. She’d heard about Mark’s death and was visibly distraught but didn’t blame Jensen. It was she who figured out what had happened. When Jensen changed Jared and claimed him as his mate, Jared became part of Jensen. Therefore, part of Jensen’s burden in being the gatekeeper of Purgatory. Ruth had cut Jensen’s palm as well as Jared’s and pressed their hands together letting the blood mix before she dripped it onto the etched necklace. It had the required effect as the necklace _loosened_ around Jensen’s neck while the mark around Jared’s neck faded away.

Felicia had also found an obscure entry in an old text about the prophecy which in English stated that when the gatekeeper found his second soul, they would share the burden. Since Jensen was the first gatekeeper to find his soulmate, they then realized that the curse and the prophecy had nothing to do with each other. Jensen was still stuck in the dark and he still couldn’t leave the city limits of New Orleans. He was also still dying slowly. That last piece of information hadn’t set well with Jared.

It had taken him the three months since they’d bonded to research, plan and execute his plan. He and Ruth had become good friends. She even started teaching him some spells and incantations. Ruth called him a natural. Jensen had rolled his eyes and joked by saying it was Jared’s nerdy side.

Jared had taken her in his confidence and told her what he wanted to do. Together with Ty, who’d become his twenty-four-seven bodyguard, they’d traced the witch’s convent and learned that she was killed during a witch hunt shortly after she’d cursed Jensen. The convent was in possession of her spell book. At first, they didn’t want to hand it over to Jared, until they realized who Ruth was. The convent agreed that three-hundred years was long enough for someone to be taught a lesson. It had taken Ruth a few hours to concoct a spell to break the curse, but when it was done, she gave it to Jared.

And tonight, when the sun set over the horizon Jared would give it to Jensen as his first Christmas gift and tomorrow Jensen would walk in the sun again. Hopefully.

“You’re nervous.” Jensen noted as he rolled Jared over onto his back to look his lover in the eyes. “What’s wrong?”

Jared shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just being nostalgic.”

Jensen nodded. “You didn’t think you’d be alive to celebrate this Christmas.”

“Yes.” Jared placed his hand on Jensen’s chest. “I love Christmas. I used to see where I could buy the weirdest Christmas sweater possible just to see peoples’ reaction to it.” A blush appeared on his cheeks. “One year I got a really naughty one. I only wore it for a few hours.”

Jensen laughed. “How naughty?”

“It involved Mrs. Claus and Rudolf.” Jared turned red again.

Jensen dipped his head and touched their foreheads as he continued to laugh. “I would’ve loved to see it.”

“I burned it,” Jared admitted.

“Mmm, maybe I should see if I could get you one online.”

Jared pinched Jensen. “No!”

Jensen rolled over and pulled Jared on top of him. “I won’t.” He kissed him hard and then pulled away. “You said you wanted to see the sunset tonight.”

Jared became serious. “Yes. We must not miss it.”

“Anything special about this sunset?” Jensen was curious. He knew there was something up with Jared and that it had involved Ty and Ruth. But it didn’t matter how many times he begged, or in Ty’s case, threatened, neither the witch, the vampire, or his very stubborn mate wanted to tell him what was going on.

“It’s the last sunset before our first Christmas. It’s important.” Jared nipped at Jensen’s bottom lip.

“You do realize we’ll have hundreds of sunsets after tonight’s?” Jensen placed kisses along Jared’s jaw and grinned as his mate tilted his head, giving him access to his neck and his mating mark.

“I know.” Jared shuddered as Jensen lapped the sensitive spot and groaned as Jensen replaced his tongue with his teeth. “Fuck!” He arched upwards as his body responded to the intense pleasure.

“That’s the plan.” Jensen moved down Jared’s body and drove his mate into a state of bliss.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

Jensen stood before the large French windows and watched as the sun dipped lower. Jared had left him there and told him to stay put. He had no idea why, but he waited. Jensen turned when Jared entered the room.

“You ready to tell me what’s going on?” Jensen took Jared’s hand.

“More show you than tell you.” Jared took out a small box from his pocket. It had a green ribbon and bow around it.

“What’s this?” Jensen took the box. It weighed almost nothing.

“The reason for this sunset and tomorrow’s sunrise.” Jared turned and watched as the sun finally set behind the horizon. 

Jensen frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Jared took a deep breath and then told Jensen what he, Ty, and Ruth had managed to do.

Jensen looked at him shocked. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” Jared folded his hands over Jensen’s. “Ruth says this will work. And she promised me that it will not turn you into a frog.” Jared grinned. “And if it does, I will kiss you.”

Jared’s words made Jensen smile. “I’ve got news for you, Jared. You’re not a princess, you’re a vampire.”

“Aren’t you the one who told me you’re vampire royalty?”

Jensen nodded. “True.” He became serious again. “This will really work?”

“It will.” Jared squeezed Jensen’s hands again and then pulled his hands away. “You need to drink it in one swallow. Ruth said it’s going to be the worst thing you’ve ever drank in your whole existence, but you’re not allowed to spit anything out.” 

“Okay.” Jensen’s hands shook as he undid the ribbon and opened the small box. A glass vial with a cork stopper was nestled inside. “Interesting color.”

“It’s something between grey, brown, yellow and green. It all depends on how the light catches it.”

Jensen lifted the vial from the box and held it in his hand. It felt as if it pulsated against his skin. He looked up when Jared’s hand closed around his.

“If you don’t want to do this, I’ll understand.”

“I want to.” Jensen uncorked the vial and placed it against his lips and swallowed. He shuddered as the liquid filled his mouth and ran down his throat. Ruth had been right, it had been the vilest thing he’d ever drank. “Fuck.” He wiped his mouth as if he could get rid of the taste. “And now?”

“Now we go and join our friends and open gifts.” Jared smiled.

“Sounds like a good idea.” Jensen placed the vial back in the little box and put it in his pocket. Together they exited the room.

****

**SPN_J2_Xmas Gift Exchange 2020**

**25 December 2020**

“You ready?” Jared asked as he squeezed Jensen’s hand.

Jensen nodded. “I’m ready.”

Jared smiled and opened the large wooden doors. The sun was not yet visible but the birds and the insects around them were all awake and were ready to share this new day with them.

“If I turn into a heap of ash, it’s your fault,” Jensen said nervously.

“You won’t.” Jared turned and as the first rays came over the horizon and shined on them, he took Jensen’s face in his hands and kissed him hard. He pulled away and watched.

Jensen looked up as the rays of the sun warmed his skin. For the first time in three-hundred years he stood in the sun and he smiled. He picked Jared up and kissed him hard. “Thank you!”

Jared grinned. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Jensen kissed his mate again as the sun continued to shine down on them.

**THE END**


End file.
